A Coffee A Day, Takes My Heart Away
by thyFreshPrincess
Summary: Lucy works for the ever popular Celestial Cafe, she loves her job and works hard every day to make sure that the customers have the best experience among her little place of peace. But lately, she's having the best experience when a certain customer comes in everyday requesting her bright smile.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is dedicated to my amazing sister who gave me the idea for this multi-chapter Nalu fan-fiction!

I don't own Fairy Tail, or any of its counterparts (: Thanks Hiro Mashima!

 _One - A Mop Of Pink Hair_

I hummed happily to myself, wiping over the coffee machine before continuing my daily list of duties. It was the quiet hour just before the lunch time rush and Virgo, had left me a list of things to do while she was on her quick break. The warm sun shined through the windows, despite it being the middle of winter and the wind seemed to be picking up if the slant of the tree's outside said anything.

Loke walked past me with a wink and I rolled my eyes playfully at him, as he slid up to the counter, "Hey, _my goddess_ , what's happening?"

"Since you asked, two minutes ago, not much."

"Would you like your knight in shining armor to liven things up for you?" He flirted mercilessly as I giggled, "How would you do that?"

"Go on a date with me."

"I told you I can't do that." I groaned, slumping forward as he chuckled at my dramatic attitude, "Remind me again?"

"I have no time! Plus, you know... Aries." I mumbled awkwardly as he leaned closer, a confused look on his bright eyed features, "Who?"

I groaned again, slapping him on his forehead, "The girl who likes you!"

He cocked his head, "Never heard of her. I only know a blonde goddess with an amazing bod-" I slapped him on the forehead again, grumbling at his dim-wittedness.

"Leave _peasant_." He grinned and walked away, heading to the bathrooms to clean them. I continued my list, until the door swung open, and a large group of businessmen walked inside. I wiped my hands on the towel that was tucked into my apron and smiled politely as they walked up to the counter.

"Welcome to the Celestial Cafe, what can I get for you?"

After finishing off their coffee's, Virgo returned with a sigh, "I'm telling you Princess, nothing like a good punishing cigarette to finish your break."

I giggled at her silly nickname for me as she tied her hair back into a low ponytail and slipped her apron on.

"I'll just need you for the lunch hour and then you can take your break. I've got Loke manning the Kitchen when the dork appears from wherever he is, I'll make the coffee and you can look after the counter and floor."

"Sounds good." I chirped, loosening my ponytail a little as more people flooded the cafe, talking animatedly. My eyes strayed to the door as Virgo began serving everyone's coffee's on the opposite end of the counter, and soon the cafe was bustling with people sitting down, and chatting amongst each other.

I always enjoyed work when it was more busy, sometimes the day just seemed so long and bor-

I immediately straightened up as a bizarre mop of pink hair entered. I tilted my head, _how strange._ My eye trailed down and my mouth fell open.

 _Strange wasn't even close._

The pink hair belonged to a guy, who with his tanned skin and sharp white grin, with a dangerous sharpness to his two canines. He was dressed in a pair of black worn jeans and a white top which spread over his chest in a way that made my heart stutter, also wrapped around his neck was a black and white sort of _scaly_ scarf.

I always used to think guys who wore scarfs looked a tad feminine but staring at this specimen was slowly changing that fact.

As he began walking towards the counter, eyebrows furrowed a little at whatever he was looking at on his phone and I took a chance to glance down at the beaten converse on his feet.

I cleared my throat just as he reached the counter, slipping his phone into his pocket as his grey eyes met mine.

I blinked, a little stunned as he glanced me over before the grin on his lips widened slightly, his large strong hand reaching up to rub his impressive jaw. I felt my cheeks fill with pink and I coughed awkwardly before asking, "Welcome to Celestial Cafe, what can I get for you?"

His eyes roamed my face for a split moment before he leaned against the counter, "Well, what's good?"

 _You_ , my subconscious screamed internally as I stammered, "P-Pardon?"

"What's good on the menu?" He repeated with a gorgeous squint of his smoke filled eyes. I fiddled with my apron before pointing up to the menu sheepishly, "There's a menu right there."

I nearly slapped myself, _great customer service Lucy!_

My eyes unwillingly snapped up to his hair for a moment, deliberating on how he could be so attractive with such a strange hair color. Well, pink was exclusively my favorite color but how the hell did he pull it off so well.

"Any suggestions..." He leaned a little close, eyes following the curve of my neck to my shirt which had my name badge, "Lucy with a smile."

I flushed even harder, remembering that I had put a smiley-face on my badge as a cute way to differentiate myself from the rest of the employees. Loke had a winky face and Virgo had a smirk.

"Uh." I cleared my throat again, looking away from him in thought, "I'm not really sure, depends on what you like. Customer preference really."

"I like hot things." He answered with a cheeky grin as I gulped, "Oh?"

"And I can only see one hot thing at the moment, and I can't really drink it."

I gaped, _was he flirting with me?_

 _Surely not_.

I glanced over to the closest hot thing I could find, which happened to be the cute little heater decorating the counter that gave customers a little warm welcome when encountering the brisk wind of winter.

I smiled clumsily, "Yeah, I think attempting to drink the heater wouldn't be very smart. And also impossible." He looked puzzled for a second before his eyes glanced at the heater and the cheeky grin erupted into a smirk of epic proportions. I felt my stomach tighten excitedly.

"Oh, I didn't even notice the heater."

 _Eeeeeeeeeeee_ \- I cut off the scream in my head by sharply interjecting, "Well, do you like spicy things?"

His eyebrow quirked, "Yep."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "We just started selling cinnamon spiced coffee, if you wanted to try that out?"

"Is it spicy?"

"I've heard it does have a little bit of a bite." I nodded quickly as he grinned, "Well I'll get that then." I wrote down the order, before finding the item on the computer, "Would you like a large today?"

"Will that take longer to make?"

"Um, I don't think so... Maybe." I was heavily confused, but refused to look up because I could feel the grin on his face and I was trying to focus on not screaming.

 _It was physically impossible for someone to look so attractive._

 _With pink hair, no less!_

"I'll take a large. Lucy." My heart fluttered stupidly in my chest at his deep voice practically purring my name as I smiled weakly, "Okay! That's four dollars, and fifty cents please."

He handed me a ten dollar bill and I gave him the right change before asking, "Can I get your name?" His silence spurred me to glance up, as he stared at me amused. I only then realized how ridiculous I just sounded.

"For the order." I clarified as he grinned sharply at me, all bright and crooked, "Sure thing. It's Natsu."

I nodded and scribbled it down on a cup before handing it to Virgo whose eyes were sharply on the pair of us. She wiggled her eyebrows and mouthed, ' _Talk to him.'_

 _'No!'_

She rolled her eyes as I turned back to him, with a polite smile, "It'll only be a few minutes, you can wait for it at the other end of the counter."

 _Please go away with your ridiculously handsome face._

 _Also, I wanted to check if that ass is on point because everything else seems in tip-top shape_ , I whispered inwardly, my thoughts bordering on idiotic as I giggled to myself.

He seemed to perk up a little at my giggle and flushed, _god I must look insane._

"Sure thing. Thanks Lucy." He went to walk away when Virgo suddenly intercepted, "Lucy, aren't you going to do a customer appraisal with him? We have to do it with every customer."

I snapped my head to her, eyes widened, _no we didn't! It was optional._

Her eyes held no mercy as she smiled politely, "It won't take long."

"I'd be happy to help out." He answered, as I slouched a little, "Okay. Um." I grabbed the pen and a sheet of paper which had the questions I had to ask and wrote down his name at the top.

"How would you rate the appearance of the cafe?" I asked, glancing at him, as he nodded simply with a quick glance around.

"Very cool. I like the design."

I grinned, unable to help my excitement, "I put the stars up." The whole cafe had a very edge space vibe to it, and I had managed to find some retro hanging star lights made of bronze.

"They look great. Really." He grinned back and I inhaled sharply before wheezing out, "Okay, next question. How would you rate the appearance of the staff?"

"Bloody brilliant in my opinion." I heard Virgo's elated giggle and cut a look to her as she purposely took a ridiculously long time to make one simple drink.

"G-good. Um..."

 _And I feel like a bloody disaster_.

"Are you satisfied with the service?"

"Indecently so." My eyes flew to his, and I bit my lip to stop my laugh. Even though my nerves were fried with this Natsu, just standing there, I couldn't help but feel a little less ridiculous when he was answering every question so strangely.

I scribbled down his reply, "Do you have any tips on improving the cafe?"

He was quiet, before stating, "Everything seems perfect to me."

"Cool. Now can I please get your number for your chance to win a week's worth of free drinks?"

"Are you asking for my number, Lucy?" My skin prickled as I gazed at him stupidly before blushing, "It says it right here on the sheet, Natsu." I mimicked him with a frown as he chuckled, "Alright but how do I know you won't stalk me?"

I let out a laugh of disbelief, before shaking my head, "Why would I want to stalk you?"

He shrugged, "Maybe you are an evil prank caller."

 _Sounds like a load of bullshit._

A cheeky idea flew through my mind and I smiled innocently, "I promise I won't steal your number from the sheet."

"Alright. It's **********." I scribbled it down before pulling my phone out, maintaining that perfect smile of pure innocent. He guaffed, "What are you doing?"

"Hm? Nothing."

"So it's normal for employee's to pull out their phones mid discussion with a customer?" He teased and my smile fell into a grin, "Completely normal."

"You are taking my number, aren't you?" He gasped, mockingly.

My eyes found his and the wide crooked smirk he wore as I shook my head slowly, "Of course not. I'm doing something... completely... unrelated."

"Sure, you are." He laughed as I stated, "I'm just making sure my roommate washes my clothes. I promise." I flicked my screen back and forth for a moments before tucking it into my pocket once more.

I heard Virgo stifling her giggles as he eyed me in amusement, "Great customer service."

"I know." I breathed, trying to control my own laughter as he shook his head with another cute chuckle, "Alright. Whatever you say." Virgo appeared over my shoulder, and handed him in his drink, "Thank you for your patience!"

She was practically wiggling as she attempted to hold her composure and he glanced at the two of us, "Thanks for the drink. And your lovely company. I'll _definitely_ be coming back here."

I ignored the butterflies in my stomach when his eyes found mine as he said it, and he waved before turning to leave.

Unfortunately, Virgo couldn't hold it in and when he was a few meters away, she burst into laughter.

Which in turn, made me follow her. We clutched each other helplessly as I cried into her shoulder, my stomach beginning to cramp in painful bliss. She blubbered something along the lines of " _brilliant_ " and " _best work so far_!" into my shoulder as I cackled even harder.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Natsu grin as he held in his own laugh and left the cafe.

 _I'll definitely be coming back here._

The first chapter is done!

It's a bit short. And a bit fluffy. And Lucy is a literal mess but it's just so endearing!

 _Check out my tumblr ! .com_

Let me know what you think (: x

FreshPrincess.


	2. Chapter 2

"Leo. Go away." I continued to twirl the pen through my hair, leaning against the counter as I kept writing the stock list. I needed to hand this in to Aquarius by five and the boy at my shoulder, ridiculously close wasn't helping.

I rolled my eyes when he eased off the tiniest bit, "I'm just being helpful. You misspelled vanilla."

I roamed the page for a moment before frowning, "No I didn't."

"Yeah, because I'm sure it's spelt L-U-C-" I turned around sharply and pushed him with all my might. He stumbled back as I glared at him, my cheeks pink, "Would you get lost?"

"You are so touchy today." He grinned, before adding, "And you normally like it when I call you vanilla."

"That's because I didn't know what you were referring to, until Capricorn told me." I flustered remembering Capricorn's amused gaze when I told him that Leo kept calling me 'vanilla'. I almost fainted when he bent over and whispered the real reason why, and let me tell you, it wasn't because of my milky complexion.

"Don't let that vile cretin put things in your head. I meant it in pure innocence. Promise." He crossed his heart with two fingers but I narrowed my eyes at the shit-eating grin on his lips.

"I'm filing a sexual harassment report."

He laughed outright, holding up his hands, "So touchy, Vanilla."

I raised my hand to punch the grin off his face but he danced away with a chuckle, leaving to go out the back as I grumbled, "Bastard."

"I hope you aren't talking about me."

I swung back around with a cheery grin, "Scorpio!" I always loved saying his name, because however strange it was, his real name literally was Scorpio. It amused me to no end, as I gazed at him for a sharp moment. His lip, eye and septum piercing were all sparkling, all polished and he wore a pair of skinny jeans and a white top that was vaguely see-through, red spiky hair pushed into a rocking Mohawk.

"Hey Juicy Lucy."

What is with everyone's nicknames for me? I grumbled inwardly as he continued, undisturbed by my sharp pointed glare, "Where's that hot manager of yours?" I snickered, Aquarius, who was one of the managers of the cafe was the Devil, in my opinion... and that was putting it lightly.

But that didn't stop Scorpio's hilarious attempt to get the woman to fluster, and he did so. More than once. It was great to know that Aquarius wasn't completely dead inside.

And the fact that Scorpio had to visit once a week to drop off the shipment of stock that we had to send out a week before, made it even more hilarious. My eyes snapped down to the paper with a gasp, before flicking back up to his own eyes, "You weren't supposed to here until 4:00!"

"Traffic was better." He shrugged as I struggled with my conflicting feelings, I had to be done this stock-list before he left!

"She's out the back, in the office. Scorpio, you have to distract her until I can finish the list." I almost shook him but arms couldn't quite reach over the counter. Instead I just managed to shake myself, but I think my distress was plainly obvious.

"Distract the beautiful booty in a closed room, I will gladly take this burden." He shot me a wicked grin, leaving with a strut towards the staff room which connected to the office. My eyes followed him with a giggle before I concentrated on the list. Aries was doing the counter anyway, so I wasn't needed unless somebody ordered coffee.

I bit my lip as I scribbled down what we needed, occasionally stopping to check the amount of cups, beans and food we had left. This stock list was only for front of house, so it wasn't my responsibility to figure out what produce we needed. Leo can handle that himself.

It was just past 4:10 when I finished and Scorpio was nowhere to be seen. I nearly screamed with joy, instead I just let out a little squeal of complete happiness. I just escaped the Devil's clutches.

I was too busy, thanking the lord's that I didn't hear the door open. But I did hear an amused chuckle, "Good afternoon Lucy." My eyes widened and my cheeks filled with red when I lifted my head to find Natsu, standing there with a small grin, his beautiful grey eyes dancing with merriment.

Oh my god.

"U-Uh. Hi." I stammered, straightening from my weird slouched position from against the counter, as he grinned wider, "You seem happy."

Funny, I feel mortified.

"Lucy!" A voice snapped, and I squeaked, eyes snapping to where Aquarius was leaving the office, Scorpio following after her. He tugged on a blue tendril, she smacked him back. She walked over to me, all seething and beautiful.

She smiled politely at Natsu, not knowing that our first meeting was less than normal. He hadn't been in here since last week, and I had to admit, I was a little bummed when he didn't come in the next day. So was Virgo but I think that was for different reasons.

She turned back to me, her smile fading and her eyebrow raised, "Have you finished the stock list?" Scorpio grinned at me from behind her, and that eased my nerves as I nodded, handing her the sheet quickly. She scanned it once before nodding, "Good. Now..."

She turned to Scorpio, slamming the list in his chest, "Go back to the cave you crawled out of."

He took it like a good soldier, sidling up to her a little closer so he could take the sheet. He purposely let his fingers stroke hers and I watched as a faint blush spread over her cheeks, "Thanks, my precious mermaid."

With that she grunted, using one hand to push him and his advances back, "Scorpio, I know one spot that can cause you immense pain in a split second."

"How convenient, I know one spot that can cause you immense pleasure in a split second." He purred and I bit my lip to stop my giggle as she glared at him, "Seven meter rule. Don't forget it."

He saluted her mockingly as she glanced at me, "Serve the customer brat. Then go on your break." I only then realized that Natsu was still there, and he was observing the pair also. His grin was still on his stupidly handsome face as he turned back to me, struggling to hold in his laugh.

I could feel his pain, but unlike me, Aquarius couldn't slap the customers.

Not legally anyway.

She pushed past Scorpio with a huff and his eyes followed her, sighing, "She so wants me."

"You're delirious and you have a death wish." I told him, giggling as he smirked at me, "You're cute and I'm liking the new nickname, Vanilla." My giggles stopped abruptly, my eye twitching, "I am going to kill him."

He cackled evilly, "See you later, Juicy Lucy."

As he walked away, I shook my head until I focused back on Natsu, smiling apologetically, "Sorry about that."

He simply chuckled, "Seems like everyone here, is just as lively as you."

"Lively?" I repeated, tilting my head to the side, confused as he nodded, "Lively."

I was quiet, contemplating the word before stating, "Okay. Now what can I get for you today?"

"I'll just have a double shot long black today, large please. It's been a rough week." I eyed him for a moment, "Work been hard?"

 _Yes Lucy, you can converse with another person._

 _You aren't disabled._

He shrugged, "I'm always in demand with my work, but this week has been busier than most."

"Let me guess... Police officer?" I gazed at his outfit for a moment, before nodding. He wasn't in a uniform but something about his demeanor had me pegged as one. He chuckled, shaking his head and his mop of pink shifted with his movements, "Close though."

"So you are in public services?"

He grinned, "Aren't we all?"

I smiled a little, before twisting my mouth, thoughtful and I guessed, "Construction worker?"

"Nope." His grin widened as I leaned back, "Paramedic?"

He shook his head, his eyes bright and I bit my lip for a moment, catching the way he glanced at them before snapping back up to mine. Something warm and tingly filled my insides which I shoved away inwardly whilst I snapped my fingers, "Oh! I've got it, social worker."

He chuckled at this, "I've got enough problems without taking more on."

I snorted then stopped abruptly, flushing pink at my totally lady-like trait but he didn't seem phased by it, in fact, he just looked more amused than anything. I sighed, "I can't think of anything else."

I pouted and his smile faltered for a second, something hot and dark filling his eyes for a split second. My stomach curled tightly, causing me to crinkle my toes for a moment, trying to remember that I was at work.

 _Good solid ground._

"I'll give you a hint." His voice was a little deeper, and he cleared his throat to get rid of that rough change, "I work with a long hose."

I blinked, my eyes dropping to his crotch for a moment before stuttering, "Porn actor?"

He burst out laughing at this, his laugh rolling over me like a deep campfire, warming my skin. I let it fully envelope me for a second before he gasped out, almost keeling over at my words, "I'm a fireman, shit."

Now it was my turn to laugh, hilarity rushing over me as I leaned against the counter, tears filling my eyes as my stomach began to cramp. He slowed his laughter with a few chuckles, a little into my own uncontrollable glee. I managed to scrape myself together as I smiled up at him, "Sorry! I just... I don't even know how I made that jump."

He grinned down at me, beautifully, "It's okay. It was a solid guess." I giggled a little more before sighing, "Alright, so it was just a large double shot long black, right?"

Once he handed me the change, I noticed Aries was missing from floor and decided to make the coffee as well instead of going off to find her. She was probably cleaning the bathroom, or something. He waited at the opposite end of the counter, tinkering with his phone as I lidded his cup and wrote down his name with a little smiley face on it.

No I am not flirting with a customer.

Move it along, nothing to see here.

"Here you go." I chirped, placing the cup on the glass shelf and he scooped it up, taking a long sip before sighing, "Thanks Lucy. I didn't think you could top our last meeting, but you did."

I blushed happily, "I always strive for greatness."

"I'm sure. See you next time." I gave him a little wave, and he smiled once more before leaving. Once he left, I sighed and leaned forward with a grin, _sometimes the customers are so..._

Somebody slouched down next to me, a mocking sigh leaving their lips, "What a hottie."

My hand snatched out and grabbed his ear, "Ruin the moment Leo, and I swear to god, death will be upon you." He let out a low whine and I tugged once more before releasing him.

 **Leo.**

 **Leo Please.**

 **He kills me, he's almost as fun to write as Lucy and Natsu.**

 **Lord help me.**

 **See you next time guys! (:**

 ** _FreshPrincess_**


	3. Chapter 3

A/n - I have proof read this a dozen times and I'm sure there is still a mistake -.-

"Hey Vanilla." I glowered at the nickname, as Virgo slammed down her things on the table, making me coffee slosh and spill over the edge. She ignored my enraged noise, tucking her feet up and scooting the chair back so could rest her feet on my table.

I stared at the shoes for a split moment before jousting my finger towards her, "Off. Now."

She sighed, raising her feet from the table as I turned back to my crossword, "What's up your ass today?" She asked, curious and I sighed, "Nothing."

"Come on Princess, you can tell me." She wiggled her eyebrows indulgently, giving me a silly grin and I smiled despite my horrid mood, and asked, "What's a seven letter word for type of deck?"

"Veranda." She said a few seconds later and I counter the answer, before writing it down.

"So you are going to tell me what's eating you?" I blew my cheeks out in indignation as she nodded understandingly, "Well, are you okay?"

I shrugged, opting to stay silent as she patted my shoulder, "This would be a great time to tell you that Taurus called in sick and Leo is covering his shift."

I slouched forward with an agonised groan, heading hitting the table as she patted my hair, "There, there. I'll help you fend him off today."

I looked up with a weak thankful smile and she smiled in return before reaching into her bag and pulling out of pack of cigarettes and the lighter I had gotten her for her birthday. It had the Virgo star sign on it, I thought it was perfect.

As usual, she offered me one and I declined. I had been known to take one if I had a horrible day or was stressed but I just didn't feel like it today.

She lit up and slouched further into her seat as I questioned, "Who is the manager on duty today?"

"Yours truly." She smirked, before whispering conspiratorially, "Which means I can do a lot of weird shit to Loke without getting fired. Call it his punishment."

I giggled at her words, shaking my head as she took a long drag me blew it above her.

"A… Four letter word for a Star Wars character."

"Yoda." I grinned, writing in the word. I may be good at crosswords but Virgo was insane. I had only seen her stumped once and she soon figured it out. At 3:00, when she called me.

Screaming.

I had to suppress my laughter at that favourable memory, as we continued to bicker until we both were due inside for the start of our shift. I was normally rostered on with Virgo since we worked so well, she was an assistant manager unlike Aquarius and Capricorn.

But she could still run shop for a day and manage to get everyone out by five. Once I complimented her on that which she just replied with a smug tone, "Victorious, thy name is Virgo."

I tied the apron around my waist messily as Capricorn waved to me, leaving the store. On Thursdays and Saturdays, we ran a little later than usual so the managers often divided the shift instead of having one do the whole thing by themselves.

Cancer was out back, preparing a light salad and I poked my head through the window where they served up the meals. Even though we were a cafe, we did a lot of bistro food after 10:30.

Just simple, small things that anyone with a brain could cook. I had been out back a few times, and loved it, so I asked Aquarius if it was possible to roster a few more shifts for me running back of house.

She surprisingly accepted, telling me to wait two weeks and let her see what she can do with the boss. His name was King, or at least his last name was. A funny big man with a rocking moustache, as I had stupidly commented on the first time we met.

In my defence, I hadn't known he was my boss until Virgo told me.

"Hey Cancer." I grinned, as he looked up, glasses over his slanted eyes and weird decorative scissors in his red hair like always. I watched as a slow grin spread across his lips, "Hey babe. How's it been?"

I shrugged and he giggled - Cancer was a strange man - and finished up the salad, "How is it going with your other job?" I asked, hoping to get away from the topic of my mood before it came up.

He dinged the bell, and I heard Libra rush to get it from outside.

Cancer had two jobs, part time Kitchen hand here, and junior hairdresser at a little hair salon called, 'Man.' I had been there once and decidedly didn't go back when I met the other stylists.

Luckily for me, Cancer does house calls.

"Good. Always a bit slow this time of year." Libra appeared next to me, clumsy hands fumbling for the plate as she smiled at me happily, "Hi Lucy."

I smiled back, "Hey Libra. How's Yukino?" Yukino was her grandmother who was currently in hospital for a hip surgery.

"She's good. Grouchy but good." She chirped before taking the plate and rushing off, hip colliding with the counter. I smothered my giggle, that girl, no sense of gravity.

"So what do you do when it's not busy?" I returned to the conversation with him, "If everything is clean and I have no clients, the boss just lets me leave."

"Lucky." I commented. We continued our chat until it was time for to clock in. I fixed my hair into a high ponytail, which admittedly was a little messy and then punched my employee number into the serving computer.

It prompted me for my password which I gave and then gave me a bright green tick, with the words 'signed in!'.

Virgo walked out, doing the same before stating, "Libra, come here a sec." She also called Cancer to the door leading into the Kitchen. She held a clipboard and adopted a stance close to Aquarius. Cancer and Libra both attempted to stop their laughter. I just looked at her fondly, Virgo running the shift was a lot more fun, maybe it was because she was around my age.

"Libra, you are off at eleven which means you have an hour to finish turnover. Lucy will help you but she'll be doing counter and coffee until I'm finished with my own list. So get on that. Cancer, Leo just called in and said he's going to be five minutes late, do you think you could stay back for a little longer?"

He simply shrugged, "Sure."

"Good. Alive people, now look." She shot me a wink and I shook my head with a laugh. My bad mood was diminishing quickly as I helped Libra find her list, and then highlighted all the jobs I could find the time to do between customers.

She thanked me speedily before running off to go clean the bathrooms. I watched, amused as she collided with the door. I stifled my laughter when she almost tripped into the men's bathroom.

I returned to my list and got started, cleaning the cups, plates and restocking the fridge. All that important nonsense. The cafe was quiet and I managed to get most of the list done, except for cleaning the coffee machine since Libra had already it before I got here. I just had to put it in cleaning when I left, all will be sweet.

As I was pushing the cups in their designated spot, my mind wandered. A flash of my Father's face pushed through my frontal lobe and I struggled not to growl in anger. He had called me last night, after work and blasted me silly for not coming to join the 'festivities'. I had replied with a simple, 'Because I'm not your daughter anymore, you made that plenty clear when you threw me out.'

We had argued for hours until I got fed up and threw the phone on the bed, which made the screen crack because it tumbled from my bed to the floor. I savagely cursed him in the head before jumping when Libra's concerned voice spoke, "You've been squatting down there for a while Lucy. Are you okay?"

I sighed, lifting myself back up and dusting off my apron with a small smile, "Lost in thought. Need any help?" She shook her head, smiling happily, "All finished."

"Check with Virgo and I'm sure she'll let you go." She nodded and went towards the crew room as I turned to the counter to find two business women walk in, talking vibrantly. I put on my best cheery smile, "Welcome to the Celestial Cafe, what can I get for you?"

After serving the women, Libra walked out of the cafe with her bag, waving to me over her shoulder. I waved back but stopped when Leo walked in, hair messy and eyes tired. They brightened in mischievous glee as he greeted me, "Hey Vanilla. How's it hanging?"

"Lucy, I am. Vanilla, I am not." I replied back lamely and his grin widened, "We speaking Yoda today?"

My right eye twitched as the urge to beat the living shit out him began to rise until Virgo appeared beside me, "You have ten seconds to get out back and relieve Cancer. Seven."

"Wasted 3 seconds, you just." I smirked mockingly as he fled to the back room, fearing Virgo's punishment.

We both glanced at each other and she shrugged, "Pussy, he is." We both burst into hearty giggles before she left towards the back, probably to bark some orders at him.

Cancer left a few minutes later, "Now I'm going home to get some rest."

"Alright, bye Cancer." I waved with a smile as he waved back, leaving a few moments later with his apron tucked in between his right armpit. With everything done and the lunch rush not hitting yet, it was a Sunday and we were always oddly quiet on Sunday's, I was leaning against the counter whilst Virgo did her managing duties, writing down another answer to my crossword.

"Five letter word for cat." I asked her as she passed with her nifty clipboard, she didn't even hesitate to call back through the empty shop, "Feline."

"Four letter word for sexy." Leo's voice came from out back and before I could even think of a smart reply, he purred, "Lucy."

"Three letter word for dead… Leo." I smirked back evilly as Virgo returned from the bathroom, "I believe that is the correct answer. Lucy, Libra forget to put the smelling bars in the bathrooms, I'll watch counter if you do it."

I nodded, walking around to the little swing half door and pushed through, high-fiving Virgo as I passed. I walked into the hallway that adjoined the bathrooms, where Virgo had left the key in the cleaning supply closet.

I pulled it open, pulling out three little soap things that were supposed to let off a pleasant aroma. I still thought they smelled like toilet paper but hey, maybe customers liked that.

I started off with the girls and disabled toilet, since customers thought they were actual soaps, we had to keep them up high and outreach. So Capricorn had installed little holders near the fans of each room.

I knocked loudly on the men's toilets, calling, "Cleaners!" I waited for a response and sighed thankfully when I got none. I hadn't walked in a customer yet but Libra and Aquarius had. Let's just say, I'd like it very much if they all kept their pants on around me.

Just as I was slipping the last bar into its holder the door opened and I steadied myself back on my feet, "Won't be a second sir."

"Take your time." An amused, wry voice spoke and I turned around quickly, a look of horror on my features as Natsu stood there. He had a white tank on which really affirmed my belief that he was a lot more muscled than he let on. But it was all lean, intricate muscles, and he wore bright fireman pants, the suspenders pulled over his shoulders.

I blinked, the words escaping me before I could stop them, "You look like a porn actor." He glanced down at himself with a chuckle, "I just got a quick lunch break."

I flustered, "A-Ah sorry. That was… Inappropriate."

"No harm done. Say, do you always hang out in the men's room?" His lips twitched into a smirk and my face conforted from embarrassment to horror.

"What, no of course not! I was just fixing up a few things, work things." His eyebrow twitched at my response, and he nodded sagely, "So what are you doing now?"

I was mesmerised by his pink sort of rough lips that I had to choke out, "Pardon." He swallowed him bottom lip and took a step closer, "What are you doing now, that you've finished your work things?"

I gulped, "Um."

 _Brain. Compute._

 _Please._

He chuckled softly, the sound like warm smoke down my spine, as he stepped past me, going towards the urinal. My eyes followed him unwillingly, still foggy and still embarrassed.

His hands lingered on his zipper as he asked, "Are you staying for the show… Or?" I was out of the room like lightning, not even stopping to savour his deep amused laugh. I practically sprinted to the safety of the counter and leant against the wood, "Oh my god."

Virgo came from out back, "Please tell me you got his number or at least a glimpse of the goods." I shook my head slowly, uncomprehending as she sighed, leaning against the counter with a frown of sadness, "That sucks. So what happened in there to make you look like this?"

I ran over the events quickly and soon she was snickering, "Smooth Vanilla. Smooth. You should have stayed."

"Bosses shouldn't promote that." I hissed back, wide eyed as she gave me a cocky grin, "The cool ones do."

"What are we talking about?" Leo lowered his head so he could observe us through the window as Virgo replied, "Nothing. Now go wash the dishes."

"They are already washed." He groaned as she took a threatening step towards him, "Then dirty some up and wash those."

He grumbled and walked away as I breathed out, "I'll just act like it never happened and the next time he comes in, he will have forgotten all about it."

"He's having his lunch here, so I doubt he'll forget all about it." Virgo supplied as I spun to her so quickly, it made me dizzy, "What? Why! He normally gets his coffee and walks out."

"He ordered a toasted sandwich while you were in the bathrooms. He's already set up his table." She gestured to an empty table which had a fireman's jacket over the back of the chair.

My poor overused brain had a damn near aneurism before Virgo added, "I didn't know he was a fireman. He just got hotter."

 _"I know."_ I groaned pathetically and she gave my back a pat soothingly. The bathroom door swung open and I resisted the urge to duck, instead keeping turned to Virgo so I didn't have to watch him.

She, like the ever present Goddess she was, didn't say anything but, "He's looking at you."

I could feel his eyes on my back, "I know."

Her lips trembled, "He's grinning."

"I know." I hissed, daring her to continue the commentary and she took a step back with a shrug, "I'm going to go tinkle with the… Door."

I watched her closely, "You do that."

When she left, I busied myself with random things that didn't really need to be done, cursing my efficiency in the morning. Eventually I gave up and just continued my crossword puzzle as she returned. My eyes flickered up to him, he was playing with his phone while drinking his coffee.

I watched him gulp before looking away, she leaned against the counter beside me, mimicking my stance, "God he's hot."

I nodded numbly, eyes glancing back up to find him picking at his sandwich with lean, long fingers. I shivered then cursed, they were just fingers!

"He's not even that hot." Leo appeared beside us, his voice louder than necessary. I flushed, as Virgo sighed, "Yeah he is."

"He's got pink hair." He pointed out and I huffed, "I think it's cute." Leo scoffed, and Virgo intercepted, "Jealous, Leo?"

"Of a guy that has pink hair?" He scoffed and Virgo nodded, "Yep. I think you are."

"I'm not."

 _"Right."_ She drawled sarcastically and I noticed him glance over to the three of us with a small smirk, catching my eyes for a long, heart stopping moment.

My heart unwillingly pumped fasted, bastard.

"He's not even that hot!" Leo flung his hands up and Virgo shot back, "Yes, he is!"

"Guys, he can hear you." I sweat dropped, as they ignored me, continuing to bicker until Virgo grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out back. I sighed, thankful until I noticed he was standing up.

He grabbed his things and started towards the door, my eyes fell to his legs, his ass and then his crotch. I cursed my lack of control, as he whistled, drawing my attention back to his face.

The beautiful smirk on his lips made me blush pink, "Later Lucy." He even waved and it was my god given right to giggle a little and wave back.

Once we left, I went out to clean his table, and stopped short when I saw a neat fifty dollar bill folded up under his cup. I blinked, we never got singular tips.

The napkin was next to it, and I ran my eyes over the almost illegible writing but it caused a smile to work its way over my lips, 'Perfect service as always Lucy.'

And then he put a little smiley face on the end. I bit my lip to stop my elated giggle before groaning.

 _I need help._

 **Natsu. You need to stop.**

 **You are uncontrollable my friend.**

 **send Lucy help.**

 **Virgoooooo Ma girl.**

 **Leo. Again. Leo.**

 **See you guys next time (thanks for the amazing reviews!)**

 **freshprincess**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

I eyed the mess a group of corporate hoo-ha's left in annoyance.

 _How did four grown ass men make this much mess?_

Multiple cups of coffee were stacked upon what seemed to be a dozen plates, scattered messily across the table. Stains seeped into the light brown table, crumbs and half eaten food littered the remaining table. One half a carrot cake had fallen onto the table, leaving the plate tilted upwards with its weight.

 _Is that a hair ball?_

I vaguely remembered one of them combing his hair back, and screwed my nose up, moaning pitifully, " _Disgusting."_

I balanced the clean tray on the table, beginning to stack and man-oeuvre the plates and cups, leaving Libra to clean the hair and crumbs when she finished with the counter order. I picked it up, the tray shaking a little as I struggled to steady it due to the weight.

Once I was satisfied with the limit of noise the tableware was making, I stepped back to take it to the Kitchen when I noticed a lone cup. On the seat.

My eye twitched, _who the fuck leaves a cup on the seat?_

I leaned forward to grab it, hooking my finger in the handle as I gingerly lifted it to place it on the tray. My eyes widened as I noticed one of the cups I had placed previously on the tray teeter sideways, then roll off the tray completely.

I was ready to wince at the smash when a hand caught it mid fall, a tanned sort of familiar hand with long f-

 _Damn._

I faced Natsu who was smiling, "Caught it." His eyes were twinkling with pride and whilst I was impressed at his fast reflexes, I couldn't stop the words, "What are you? Edward Cullen?"

His grin soon turned into a boyish smirk, "I'm no vampire but I do bite."

My cheeks filled with pink, as he snickered, "Too easy." I settled for a petulant glare, "You know, I might just demote you as my favorite customer now."

"Blasphemy. What did I do?" He placed the cup gently on the tray as I steadied it against my hip, raising my eyebrow, "Making fun of the girl who makes your coffee is a sure way to get spit in it."

He shrugged, "At least I can say we swapped spit at one point."

I wrinkled my nose, "That's disgusting - and swapping spit implies, I have had your spit which is incorrect."

"You haven't… Yet." He winked and I fought the smile, "Sir, if you would please move?"

"If I don't, will you get rough with me?" I bit my lip to stop my laughter, there was something about Natsu that made it impossible to take his flirting seriously. Especially when he was like this.

Maybe it was the hair.

He reminded me of the clown I had on my thirteenth birthday.

"Move." I repeated as he stepped to the side with a cocky smirk, cheerful as ever. It had been a month since Natsu had started coming here and this whole 'flirting' thing was standard in our encounters.

I had almost gotten used to how attractive he was.

When I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, and watched him brush his lengthy hair back from his eyes, my heart faltered.

 _I said, almost._

His dark stormy eyes watched me closely, smirk dimming into something a little less public friendly and a little more, ' _I'm imagining you naked_ ' which oddly enough was fine by me.

It made me feel less weird that I was doing the exact same thing.

I was too busy staring at his wide but sustainable chest that I didn't even notice the person barreling toward me. But I did hear her.

"Sorry Lucy!" Ten seconds, after she had already shoved aside me. Libra made a dash for the bathroom as I slammed into something warm and solid, hands tightening on the tray to keep it steady.

It was pointless though, because the cup Natsu had just put on just fell off again. And this time, no handsome stranger full of one lines stopped it. I winced as it made contact with the floor, breaking into three pieces.

I was so busy, placing the tray down and leaning over to clean it up, that I jumped in shock when an amused voice chuckled, "Not that I don't like the fact you are rubbing against me, you might want to move before your boss gets the wrong idea."

I jumped away from him, face turning bright red when I realized I practically just shoved my ass in his crotch. In front of Virgo.

 _Crap._

I could feel her eyes watching me like a hawk as I apologized fiercely, "I am _so so_ sorry!"

He shrugged, clearing his throat, "Don't worry. I think you are too busy mourning the cup to notice." His words said, _it's all good_ but his eyes were a completely other story.

They were all dark, and heavy. I shivered, backing up one more step for good measure as he swallowed his bottom lip to conceal a smile.

"You okay?" He asked, tilting his head and his concealed smile turned into a smirk. His white pointy canines poked out and I gulped, stammering nervously, "I-I'm fine! Good! Great even."

He chuckled, "That's good. I'm glad."

I nodded speedily, and crouched down to clean up the mess when God decided he hated me because Libra came barreling past us again, not even apologizing this time as I rocked forward and caught myself on my hands, looking up to find his _junk_ at eye level.

 _Oh. My. Fucking. God._

I didn't even need to look up to see he was struggling with his laughter, as I moved backwards slowly, picking up the cup pieces with trembling hands.

 _Could this get any more embarrassing?_

Apparently it could, because two business men walked into the store at that exact moment, noticed my predicament and one turned to the other, "I'll have what he's having."

Natsu turned to them and raised his eyebrow, clearly not amused as he just was. I struggled to not have a complete meltdown, jumping to my feet unsteadily. His eyes glided over to me, the hardness sliding away almost immediately as he placed a hand on my shoulder, evoking a strange tummy clenching moment.

"You okay?"

I attempted humor, "Just waiting for the ground to swallow me whole."

He smiled, his very pretty smile, which showed off his very pretty teeth — _no I don't know how people could have pretty teeth but he just did, okay?_ — and his eyes sparkled with mirth, "You do have a strange knack of getting into awkward situations."

At this I pouted, my embarrassment dimming the slightest, "That's not true."

He began to count off my 'awkward moments' of the month and I had to agree with him, I did seem to have a knack for it.

"The bathroom moment, the time you spilled a drop of coffee on my shirt and practically scrubbed my chest to get it off, there's also the time that your friends were-"

"I get it!" I cut him off before accusing him with a small grin, "But strangely enough, they only seem to happen when you are around so maybe I should be blaming it on you."

He nodded playfully, "Completely logical assessment. How much does your humiliation cost these days?"

"I'll send you the bill," I stated dryly, trying to hide my grin.

He laughed, his deep, sort of adorable laugh, as I placed the broken pieces on the tray and then moved towards the counter. He followed me, "How has your day been?"

"Busy. And messy. Yours?" I continued the conversation, elated that he almost always asked me this every time he came, he shrugged, "Boring. I've been placed on desk duty for a week while they train a rookie."

"What sort of things do Firemen do on desk duty?" I ask, curious as Libra met me at the little swing door and took the plates with an apologetic smile. Virgo had disappeared from counter — probably because she knows I always take his order now – as I met him in front of the little tablet.

He shrugged again, his muscles moving perfectly with the movement, "Recall drills, accident reports, performance rates; stuff like that."

"Sounds very important."

"It's a headache. Sometimes there will be something missing in a report and I'll have to chase down the shit who was working on that fire or emergency. Let me tell you, us Firemen, nasty blokes."

I grinned, "I have first hand experience with that."

"Oh stop it, your flattery will stop my heart." He grinned at my giggle, as I guessed, "Your usual?"

He nodded, "No time for lunch today though so just smack on a muffin and I'll be good."

"What sort of muffin would you like?"

"What sorts do you have?"

"The display box is right there." I gestured to my right and he winked, "Maybe I just like hearing that cute accent of yours."

I giggled again, "Alright. Well, we have chocolate, chocolate chip, butterscotch, vanilla with hazelnut icing, vanilla and apricot and my personal favourite, plain old vanilla with sprinkles."

"Isn't your nickname Vanilla?" I blushed with a roll of my eyes, "Unfortunately, yes."

"I like the way you say 'unfortunately', can you say it again?" He suddenly blurted as I smiled, "Unfortunately."

"Now say vanilla."

"Vanilla." I laughed a little, _how ridiculous._

He nodded as if he had proved a point, "I was right, adorable." My blush settled but I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling too hard at his compliment as he grinned, carefree and beautiful as always, "Well I'll get the Vanilla with sprinkles then."

"Awesome, so that's just a muffin and a large long black with two sugars?"

"Perfect as always."

"I do try." I nodded solemnly, before chirping, "That will just be ten dollars and sixty cents." Once he handed me the correct change, I pulled a card for the top of register and stamped in the first little square, before explaining, "My boss just ordered these, your standard, get the fourth and eighth one free. I get a bonus if enough cards come in with my little stamp on it." I showed him my little 'star' stamp as he grinned, "I'll be sure to order several coffees one day."

"I will hold you to that."

Once I started making his coffee, he asked from the other end of the counter, "So where's that accent from? I'm guessing Dutch."

I clicked my tongue, "Irish actually. It's a bit mixed now though, been around you Americans too long."

"I can understand that. I'm mostly Australian, moved over here when I was thirteen. My accent is strongest when I'm drunk." I smiled at his words, leaving the take-away cup under the spout of coffee whilst I grabbed a bag and a pair of blue tongs for the muffin.

"Sometimes you say certain words and it's sounds _very_ Australian." I commented as he cocked his head, "You noticed?"

"It wasn't hard, my landlord is Australian. The way you say Lucy is a little different though. She says it all tight and cranky, normally when I'm running a few hours behind on rent."

He chuckled, "And how do I say it?" I finished his coffee and scribbled his name on the kid with a little _winky-face_ added this time, "You say it a little slower and rougher I think."

"You say my name like 'Nar-tsu' sometimes."

"Sorry!" I giggled, placing his order in front of him as he grinned, "S'not a bad thing Lucy. Thanks for entertaining me."

"Hard not too, you are so easily entertained." I teased as he slipped a twenty in front of me and winked, "Until next time."

"Have a good day with your paperwork." My eyes followed him as he shot me one more grin and left. I sighed, leaning against the counter with my own grin.

Virgo immediately joined me, as if this was completely normal. As if we _always_ watched Natsu go and then imagined him with no clothes on.

 _Which we didn't do._

"As your boss, I feel obliged to tell you that grinding up against customers is a sure way of gaining a lawsuit and losing your job." I groaned at her playful words, slamming my head against the counter as she continued with a sharp elbow to my side, "But as your best friend and experienced life coach-"

" _Virgo."_

She rattled on, ignoring me entirely, "I just want to slap your ass and say 'good job champ.' I am so conflicted right now."

I groaned again, louder this time as she giggled, "So dramatic Princess."

I lifted my head, opening my mouth to say something smart back when my eyes caught the black cellular device sitting a few meters from the twenty dollar tip he had slid towards me.

"Um…"

Virgo frowned at my sound before her eyes followed my line of sight and her eyes widened, "Oh."

"Look, look! I'm not spying through his phone but this guy seems to be good friends with him, so call him!" Virgo shakes the phone in my vision and I slap her hand away, "You are the manager! You call it!"

"I think of it as managing experience."

I groaned, "Virgo, I'm telling you ~ he will probably realize he left his phone in here and come back soon!"

"Or he left his phone in here, on _purpose_ , so you would feel obligated to call him."

I shook my head at her, "That doesn't even make _sense._ Call him on what? His _phone_ is right here!" I slapped my hand towards her, gesturing to the phone wildly. We were currently minding counter since the store was so dead and quiet, normal for a late Sunday afternoon.

She didn't answer and just tapped the screen before stating viciously, " _Fine._ I'll call the damn number."

I nodded aptly, turning to wipe of the coffee machine again, as she waited impatiently for the person to pick up.

A moment later, "Hello?"

Virgo squealed and practically pegged the phone at me, I gasped and struggled to catch it, gaping at the retreating figure that had sprinted into the managers office.

I blinked after her as my ear registered some shuffling and the voice snarled, "Why the fuck are you calling me when you are in the station, loser?"

 _I thought Virgo said they were friends…_

I cleared my throat weakly before stating, "Er hi, sorry. But one of my customers, Natsu, left his phone here and I was hoping that you would pass along the message to him."

The mystery man was quiet and I worried at my lip before he sighed, "Sorry ma'am for his stupidity. I will get him to stop by right now, may I ask who is speaking?"

 _He was so polite!_

I blinked a few times before offering quietly, "Lucy, my name is Lucy."

"Just stay on the phone so I can make sure the retard knows where your shop is." I opened my mouth to tell him Natsu would know who I was but figured it wasn't any of my business and remained quiet.

The line hung in silence for a few minutes before I heard the voice snap, "Oi, flame bitch, you left your phone at a shop. A nice worker named Lucy called me."

"Lucy called?" My heart began to pound anxiously in my chest as the man grumbled, "Idiot. She _had_ too."

"Sweet!" A smile threatened to break out on my lips at his enthusiastic shout, it was quiet for a few moments before his voice rumbled through my ear, "Hey Vanilla, what's shaking?"

I opened my mouth to silently gape at the phone before laughing, "You did not just say that."

I could _feel_ him grin, "I thought it was pretty good."

"You are horrible, and forgetful." I tease him lightly, leaning against the counter as he replied, "Your words sweeten my soul."

" _Can you stop flirting with the nice girl and give me my phone back, you dick?"_

I giggled when I heard Natsu reply, very simply, "No."

" _I'm telling Erz-ah! What the fuck!"_

Natsu ignored him and I continued to giggle as he stated, "What are you up to?"

"The cafe is quiet so I'm talking to a customer about retrieving his phone as soon as possible." I bit my lip, shooting Virgo a scathing look when she poked her head out of the office.

"Ah, I knew you wanted to date me."

His words made me splutter, "Wait, _what?_ "

"You want me to come there as soon as I can, to retrieve my ' _phone_ '. Them's dating words, Vanilla." Despite his ridiculous train of thought, I couldn't help but laugh lightly, "You are insane. Are you forgetting that you actually left your phone here?"

"I know I left my phone there but _you_ didn't have to be the one to call me. That purple haired chick - your boss - could have done it." He replied in a smug tone as I squeaked, quick to retort, "My boss, _Virgo_ , called this number then threw the phone at me! You should be thanking me, I saved your phones life!"

"Alright. I'll thank you. Dinner. A thankful dinner of course, with turkey, and beans, and asparagus." He said 'asparagus' in a funny strange way and I couldn't help but laugh, "In your dreams, peach."

"Peach?" He questioned and I closed my eye to picture the silly smile on his face, as I grinned, "Yeah. Your hair reminds me of peaches. So if I'm Vanilla, you must be Peach."

His low chuckle burned through me, and I struggled not to sigh longingly into the phone.

Nothing stopped the excited blush, when he purred the next line, "We sound pretty delicious."

 **Guess who's back?**

 **Yeahs, I'm back.**

 **Here's the next chapter, with an add of Gray! I can't wait to start putting him in more chapters! But I know, if I throw him in the door, I'll regret it!**

 **You knows the deal, reviews are my life and they inspire me to update quicker !**

 **Bye guys x**

 _ **FreshPrincess.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**My roommate loves this chapter. Way. Too. Much**.

"Did I miss it?" Virgo sprinted into the cafe, finding where Aries and I were leaning against the counter, eyes focused on the door. I felt Aries shake her head as I glanced at my watch, "He should be here any minute now."

She practically jumped the counter and almost fell on her face which left Aries and I giggling. Capricorn walked out of the office with Aquarius, both talking about something when they noticed us three, staring at the door almost pleadingly.

They walked over, "Ladies, what's going-" Capricorn began but I shushed him, as Aquarius frowned, "We pay you to work not-"

"Quiet." Virgo groaned, her hands clutching one of mine as we kept our eyes drained on that swinging piece of wood and glass. Aries was on my other side, tugging on my shirt in her own nerves as the door began to slowly open.

"Excuse m-" Capricorn began to stay but Aries just cried out, "Shut up for a second!" Virgo and I both looked over to her surprised as she went beet red, horrified that she just swore at him.

Our attention was snapped as the soft ring of the bell alerted us of the new patron. I went to melt into a puddle but stopped myself with a pout, "Oh."

"Aw man. It's just Leo." Virgo groaned, Aries was deceptively quiet and for good reason. I bet she didn't mind Leo's sudden timely appearance. I took a deep breath in, biting my lip as the clock started up again, ignoring Leo's childish muttering.

Virgo all but pushed him with one arm, "Move! You are blocking the view!" She crowed and I nodded steadfastly in agreement.

Aquarius was now leaning against the counter, her head turned the door as she questioned, "Who exactly are we waiting for?"

Leo opened his mouth, probably to answer sarcastically but I caught the colour of his wild hair, and I just breathed, "Him."

 _Fucking Natsu._

 _Natsu fucking._

 _Hm…._

I shook my head and vaguely heard Aries squeak and Virgo moan, but I just sighed, sinking lower as he walked in. It had been two months and fourteen days since us girls were blessed with what we had aptly named, as the 'Puddle Pile.'

Two months of constant flirting, checking out and outrageously large tips.

Due to a deep, intense and soulful discussion with Virgo and Aries - more like one drunken night after having too many bottles of the yummy wine my friend Cana had sent me from overseas - we had successfully tracked Natsu's coming and goings.

Two months later, and we finally knew his routine.

He'd show up on either Tuesday, or Thursday at 3:30, order his coffee and food (if he was hungry), flirt with me then sit in the designated spot he had claimed for a good thirty minutes before leaving.

 _And this isn't the worst part…_

 _It gets more pathetic._

But every two weeks, he'd arrive on a quiet Wednesday at four o'clock. And that was classically named, 'Wet Wednesday' by Virgo. Despite the name being crude, I had to admit it was a fair summary. Because the first day, it happened, he was dripping wet.

 _I wish that, that was the real reason why it was called Wednesday._

Every second Wednesday, he'd turn up straight after a gruelling work out in the gym - or pool if I wanted to speculate - and it was the hottest thing I had seen to date.

My eyes roamed his body, unabashed and unhelpful in my own perverted mind.

His lean, tightly coiled muscles of his arms weren't fully relaxed yet, triceps and biceps still locked a little from the strain he probably put himself under and the adrenaline still coursing through his body. His normal grey work out shirt was damp with sweat and whatever else he had been up to, making it the tiniest bit see-through, so I took my time to trace over every single piece of corded muscles, his abdominal area tensing with his breathing every so often. His trim hips and strong, long legs were lanky to the point of skinny but I could clearly see the muscle that he had worked there.

His hair was a little wet, whether by his own doing or not and I watched, transfixed as he brought his strong hands with all those long fingers through his hair, shaking it messily. His bicep tensed at the move, I felt Aries expiring next to me.

Virgo held on strong but hissed, "Did you see his fingers?"

The grip she had on my arm was beginning to feel uncomfortable but I let her do it, knowing we were the only survivors. Unless she decided to follow Aries' example.

I simply nodded, silent and lusty.

 _Damn_.

He rolled his neck and shoulders, oblivious and I heard Virgo inhale sharply when he spread his arms out and stretched, groaning a little when a joint cracked.

Virgo's grip faltered and I didn't have to glance at her to know she was a puddle of epic proportions. I cursed them both in my mind, _now I have to deal with th-_

My thoughts cut off abruptly when his eyes shifted to the counter and straight into mine. They were so grey, and stormy, and dark. And beautiful, and mesmerising.

 _Get a hold of yourself!_

He cocked his head at me but the smug look in his eyes told me he knew. He knew that we gathered just to watch him come here on a Wednesday and damn, if it didn't make him feel great. His eyes told me so.

He began to walk towards the counter, ignoring the two simpering girls that were trying to scoot away unnoticed. Every step he took closer, my heart pounded in my chest. I almost punched myself in the boob to stop my transfixion on his movements.

He moved with this grace, that shouldn't be on any mere human. Something wild, hot and burning me alive so sweetly that I couldn't help but ignore the warning signs.

When he got to the counter, a small cocky smirk on his handsome face. I leaned off where I had my put my chin on my hand, "Hello Natsu."

 _Be cool. Be polite._

My mantra echoed in my head as he stared down at me, quirking his eyebrow, "Hello Lucy."

 _Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

We stared at each other for a moment more before she shook his head, hair unkempt and beautiful with his features.

"How's work?"

Easy question, you've got this, I inwardly gave myself a pep talk and just pouted, "Wednesday's are horridly boring, unfortunately. How was the gym?"

"Got my ass kicked, twice." He shook his head in disdain, "You don't look like you are in much pain." I commented with a little grin.

"You don't look like you are that bored." He replied and I raised my eyebrow, "Touché."

We both stood there, grinning at each other before I asked, "So what can I get you?"

"Your number."

Virgo squealed quietly and he glanced at her, amused, "Hello Virgo." Aries giggled from beside her, as he turned his attention back to me as I struggled to stay calm.

I tapped my chin thoughtfully, "I don't remember that being on the menu board."

He smirked at me, "It's for exclusive VIP customers only."

"Okay, when you see one, let me know. I'll be happy to accommodate them." I smiled innocently back, and he chuckled, the sound deep and husky, "Touché."

I fought to keep the grin off my face as he ordered, "I'll take a Vanilla latte, please."

"Large?"

"Always." I shook my head and he handed over his money, I returned the change back to him and with no help by the rest of the employees, began making his coffee. Capricorn and Aquarius had retired to a table, seemingly talking business but I noticed their amused looks shot my way. Aries and Virgo were still a pile of puddle on the floor, clutching at each other due to hormone overload, dramatic bitches.

Leo and Sagittarius were nowhere to be seen, so I assumed they were just out back. As I began to make his drink, he leaned on the opposite end, long arms stretched out, "Why won't you give me your number?"

"I have many valid reasons."

"Give me three."

I thought about it for a second before stating, "One, I don't know you. You could be some sort of lunatic. Two, you are a customer and I think it's against the rules and three, you just aren't that pretty."

"One, I am some sort of lunatic, so I won't hold you to that. Two, so if I stop coming here, you'll give me your number? And three, that's true but I was depending on you being the beauty in our relationship." I laughed at this, shaking my head at his ridiculous answer, "What relationship?"

"The one I have formulated in my head, like the god's honest lunatic I am. You are very nice in my head."

"Oh my god." I continued to giggle, hilarity slipping over me as my hands shook to hold the cup firmly whilst I warmed the milk.

"See, I make you laugh. I'm damn good boyfriend material."

I sighed, using one hand to balance the steel cup and the other to wipe away any lingering of tears I had, "Unfortunately, I can't really decide if you are good boyfriend material. I don't know you."

"Perfect solution to that, give me your number." He grinned charmingly, and I snorted, "It's not that easy."

"I always like a challenge."

 _Good lord, does he have an answer to everything?_

I placed the cup in front of him, my eyes serious as I pulled my lips down into a frown, "I don't think you understand. I'm sure you are a lovely guy Natsu but there are rules, regulations and codes that come with dating me. Before we even get to the 'dating' part, I need to speak with at least two of your friends. Watch how you interact with them, and children. Can't forget the children, think of them Natsu. I also need a resume of your skills and attributes to cross reference with my own to see if we are compatible. Not to mention a pro's and con's list. I also need to see how you react when under pressure because I'm a massive headache and having two people freaking out in a relationship is bad. I need to observe you in your most vulnerable state, and that's just to get my number." My serious look cracked into a grin, "Still interested?"

His eyes were wide, body frozen before he blinked once, twice. I almost cheered _, I think I broke him._

I was having a hard time trying to stop from giggling as he stared at me for a long moment before leaning forward, "Fuck yes, I'm interested."

Now he just broke me.

"W-What?" I squeaked in surprise as he grabbed his cup, then counted off on his other hand, "Two friends, children, resume, pro's and cons and pressure. The vulnerability thing will be tricky but I can do it." He smirked at me smugly, "As always beautiful, a pleasure."

 _Then he ran._

 _From the shop._

 _Like a damn idiot._

I blinked once more, what the living fuck just happened?

 **Oh my god. You have no idea how much fun this was to write.**

 **I don't know why but I've always had the idea of the girls checking out guys in that sort of 'puddle-melt' way!**

 **Your reviews were amazing, please leave more! I'll update sooner if you do (:**

 **ty guys x**

 **freshprincess**


	6. Chapter 6

" **Pro; Really good teeth."**

I huffed unhappily, very carefully slicing the meat into thin, even pieces. I felt Leo's worried gaze every few seconds but I ignored it, knowing that nothing I could say would appease him.

He had asked me when I arrived, Was everything okay?

And as much as I wanted to give him a reason for my mood, I couldn't. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, figuratively. I sleep like a starfish, so I'm never really on one side or the other.

The minute I opened my eyes, I was in a foul mood of epic proportions with no obvious reason. I mean, sure my lovely Father was still bothering me, and I stubbed my toe twice on the same corner in the kitchen. And the hot water seemed to like being luke-warm for my morning shower no matter how many times I fiddled with the knobs.

It was just one of those days.

The ache of a cramp was slowly settling into my lower back muscles, notifying me of the pain that was sure to come very soon so I had ruled my epic grumpiness to hormones.

 _Maybe_.

The most frustrating thing was, I didn't know why I was in such a shitty mood and I was affecting Leo enough that he kept sneaking me chocolates when I glared a little too hard at something.

The band-aid on my forehead was itchy and tight against the scar I had given myself trying to pull the container of fresh bread out of the store room. I had turned around and walked right into a sharp brick wall, leaving a small scratch that looked like somebody had rubbed sandpaper against my skin.

And it was on the very top layers of skin so the nerves were all buzzing and burning.

 _Annoying_.

Once I finished the meat, I cleaned the knife with a blue cloth and picked up the fresh poultry, moving into the little plastic container. Virgo had put me out back when Taurus had called in sick, before calling in Libra to help her with front counter. Even the bliss of working behind the scenes did nothing for my rotten mood.

Once I had finished that, I turned to the sink and tore off my gloves, throwing them in a nearby bin before washing my hands.

When I turned back to my workbench, I gazed at the small chocolate, wrapped in a light blue foil, sitting delicately. I glanced over to Leo who was just finishing up on a toasted sandwich, before snatching the chocolate.

I felt his smile touch my back and my lips twitched unwillingly. I unwrapped the sweet and shoved it in my mouth, closing my eyes when the caramel middle melted in my mouth.

It was the twelfth chocolate that I had been supplied with since I got here three hours ago and I was vaguely suspicious on where he was getting them from.

 _But, you never look a gift horse in the mouth._

Just as I went to start on the bacon, Virgo popped her head through the little serving window, "Alright grumps. You can go on your break. Leo, you cool?"

"With my lovely Vanilla's presence surrounding me, I'm surprised I'm not in the Arctic." I frowned, my insides bustling for a fight as my brain screamed, unleash my wit!

I opened my mouth to do just that when he threw something over his shoulder at me, and I scrambled to catch it. I inspected it with a bigger frown, another chocolate, this time wrapped in pink foil.

 _Where the heck is he getting them from?_

I grumbled in his general direction before heading to the staff room, grabbing my purse and unplugging my phone from the designated wall charger. Nobody really knew where that came from either, one day it was just there.

Now all the employee's used it if they were low on battery.

I passed Leo on the way out, successfully finished my chocolate and stopped. I turned to him and he stilled, glancing at me like I was a wild animal about to tear his throat out.

I cleared my throat pointedly and held out my palm, his slightly frightened look clearing as he reached into his pocket and produced another chocolate.

 _Blue foil._

I muttered under my breath some sort of 'thank-you' and he took it graciously with a low bow, "My princess."

Once I left him, with an icy cold glare, I walked around to the opposite side of the counter and began unwrapping the chocolate while wondering if I was even in the mood for food today.

My brain snorted at me, _when wasn't I in the mood for food?_

True.

Virgo was manning the counter while Libra dashed around the floor, cleaning and almost tripping at every corner.

"So what's wrong with you today?" Virgo asked as I was browsing the menu with a glare, she didn't even flinch when I glanced at her with the exact same glare. I huffed, "I'm… Experiencing, anger?"

"Irrational anger?"

I nodded and she patted me on the shoulder, "I got you. One vanilla slice with caramel drizzle coming up." That sounded great, but when I opened my mouth to suggest something else, she beat me to it.

"And a bacon lettuce tomato sandwich with cheese."

"Am I that predictable?"

"You, no. This mood? Yes." She smiled at me happily and I frowned, my lips refusing to return it. I pulled out my card but she just swiped her manager card through the side and said, "It's on the house."

I opened my mouth to argue when she asked, "Want a mocha?"

I sighed, "Yes please."

"Two sugars?"

"One and a half." I told her, just to be difficult and she smirked, "You are adorable."

"I'm flammable with anger." I declined as a smooth voice that always left hairs on the back of my neck spoke, "You certainly get my fire started."

Only one person would be confident enough to say something so ridiculous.

I turned around, meeting pink hair and dark eyes, tanned skin and lean delicious muscles. His white, perfect teeth annoyed me, especially since I had a stupid gap in the middle of mine. It felt like it was two feet long, Aries and Virgo had assured me it was a bee's dick.

"You are a fireman, you shouldn't start fires." I told him blankly, moving along the counter and he smirked, following me. I inches away again, not wanting to affect him with my horrid mood.

My fury increased when I realised my hair was oily, my skin was flushed and I was wearing a my little pony bandaid on my head.

Virgo watched us both amused as she worked on making my mocha, as Natsu asked, "On your break?"

"Yep."

"My timing is perfect then." My eye twitched before I jumped, when he placed a piece of laminated paper in front of me. I glanced down at it before doing a double take.

 **Pro's and Cons Of Natsu Dragneel.**

I let out a small laugh that sounded pathetic but made him grin, "Is that really your last name?"

He pushed out his chest proudly, "Yep." Then he winked, "It's in the pro's list."

I bit my lip to stop the smile before waving him away, "Leave. You are spoiling my bad mood."

"I feel like your bad mood will be obliterated once you read the rest of that list." He grinned proudly, and I shook my head as Virgo placed a brown paper bag, a clear container with my slice and fork in it and my coffee.

Leo came running from the back, placing a chocolate on the top and Virgo also reached into her pocket, giving me a wink to place a cigarette there as well.

 _God I loved them._

Natsu seemed impressed too as I took my food, and his list, smiling ruefully, "Enjoy your coffee."

I walked outside, to one of the far designated 'smoking allowed' tables and reached into my pocket to pull out a little pink lighter. It seemed Virgo just knew, from the look of me, that it was exactly what I needed.

Once I lit up my friendly cancer stick, I took a big inhale in and then sipped my coffee. Made perfectly, as always. It was peaceful for all about five minutes until the chair opposite me was pulled out and down plopped Natsu.

I was angled away from him, blowing the smoke to the street but I glanced at him and crooked an eyebrow sassily, "Would it be inappropriate of me to say you look stunning when you are all angry and tense?"

I almost choked on the smoke, and opened my mouth to say yes when he added, "But it's also a weird mix of cute, because of how grumpy you seem."

His cocky smirk was doing strange things to my insides and I wanted to reach in there, and scold it.

 _Stop it._

I sighed, "I won't be getting rid of you, will I? Because I'm really not in the greatest of moods and I don't want to inevitably take it out on you."

"No no, take it out on me. Use my body. I don't mind." His suggestiveness made me want to laugh and blush, instead I opted for a very manly snort that made the top of my ears go pink.

But you never would have known I did that, because Natsu was watching me as if I picked up a kitten and cuddled it between my boobs.

I shook my head and took a deep drag, glaring at a woman across the road who was carrying flowers. He watched me as I muttered to myself, and I couldn't seem to care. He had to know what he was getting into.

"Why does she get flowers? And what's so special about them? Betcha she stole them. Yes that's what she did. What a cretin. A neanderthal. A beast in human clothing."

"You really are so fucking adorable." I straightened at the compliment and glanced at him, taking the last drag of the smoke that went way too quickly and butted it out against the ash tray.

"Alright Natsu. Let me have two bites of my sandwich then I will process your pro's and cons."

He grinned proudly and I took a moment to flush at how cute that grin was before digging into my meal. Once I had three bites and a long gulp of the close to boiling drink, I turned to the list and opened the container which had my vanilla slice in it.

"Alright," I cleared my throat, my gaze speculative and serious, as I began to read the list.

Pro; I can juggle.

Con; He can't really juggle, it's pathetic.

I bit my lip to stop the smile, as I glanced up at him, "Have some help with the list?"

He shrugged, "I think I'm perfect so I was having a hard time figuring out any cons. Some guys at the station helped out."

 **Pro; Best cook in the world.**

 **Con; He only cooks spaghetti and cheese toast.**

 **Pro; My last name is EPIC.**

 **Con; His last name is so shit, like, what is he? An anime character?**

 **Pro; The booty is fine.**

 **Con; The booty is fat.**

I started to giggle, they weren't helping him at all.

 **Pro; Endless entertainment.**

 **Con; Endlessly annoying.**

 **Pro; Dripping with charm.**

 **Con; Dripping with sweat since he doesn't know how to use soap.**

My laughter increased, as I struggled to pay attention to the list through my bodily shaking.

 **Pro; The hair.**

 **Con; Have you seen his hair?**

 **Pro; Kids love me.**

 **Con; The only reason why kids love him, is because he is a kid himself.**

 **Pro; Knows how to do laundry.**

 **Con; Always forgets he's done laundry and never hangs it out to dry.**

 **Pro; The cutest cat in the world is my pet.**

 **Con; Animal abuser.**

I had to take a break, asking between my laughter, "Animal abuser?"

He shrugged and even looked a bit sheepish, "There was an situation where I had left my little sisters blue dye out and my cat got into it."

I raised my eyebrow, "That is…"

"Horrible I know, but I think he likes it. It's a fashion statement." He grinned proudly as I shook my head, "What's his name?"

"Happy."

I blinked, "You named your cat Happy?"

"Yeah." His grin only widened as I frowned, confused and a little irritated at how bubbly he was, "Why?"

"Because whoever looks at him, immediately gets Happy! He's just that cute." I had to laugh at that as he added with a dismissive tone, "I mean he takes after his Dad so…"

Another laugh burst out of me as he tilted his chin proudly. I returned to the list, clearing my throat and taking a sip of coffee before focusing.

 **Pro; Really good teeth.**

 **Con; Could probably chew through flames and bones, if he tried.**

 **Pro; I'm a funny guy.**

 **Con; He think's he is funny, when he's really not.**

 **Pro; I can get the fire roaring inside you almost as well as I can put out an actual fire.**

 **Con; The pick up line above should tell you all you need to know about him.**

 **Pro; Dashingly handsome.**

 **Con; No he's really, really not.**

The rest was sort of scribbled and messy, as if multiple people had fought over the pen and I couldn't really read the list very well after that.

But something that really made me smile a bit wider, despite my crappy mood (was I really crappy anymore) was that he didn't bother to write it down on another sheet. He just laminated this one, it sort of made it seem a little more honest and open.

I placed the piece of paper down, taking a long drink of my beverage before meeting his eyes surely.

"Alright Natsu, I admire honesty over everything else."

He kept eye contact with me the whole time, never once looking away and suddenly, my mouth dried up. His intense smokey eyes held mine, the air between us buzzing wildly as another pro popped into my head.

 _Extreme sexual tension._

I blinked and my cheeks flushed pink as I shook myself, "You've gotten through to the second stage, congratulations."

My voice was a little breathy which I immediately ruled off to, you know, something believable.

He licked his lips and smiled, a small smile that was a little cocky and very hot. As if he was slowly figuring me out.

"Glad to hear it, Lucy."

 **I just want to thank everyone who stuck around when I fell off the face of the earth!**

 **I will be updating this book every 4 days, so please show some love and leave me a review!**

 **I'll also be choosing out my favourite comment and replying to it afterwards! :)**

 **freshprincess xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**"You are wearing your "look-at-my-ass" pants!"**

Virgo looked at me closely, eyes narrowing as I wiped over the bench. She had just taken over the shift for Aquarius who had holed herself up in the office, in the attempt to get away from Scorpio who was due for his delivery today.

I attempted to ignore her but she just leaned against the counter, staring. I signed and turned to her, "Yes?"

"Did you curl your hair?" She asked as I fingered the big bouncy curls I had spent two hours perfecting this morning before I came to work.

"Yeah, a little bit." Her eyes scanned my face closely, "And you are wearing lipstick."

"It's lip-gloss actually." I felt my cheeks heat up at her intense eyes. It felt as if she was slowly picking me apart, I silently wished she would drop the subject.

"It's a nice color." She complimented easily as I smiled, chirping happily, "Thanks!"

I turned around to grab some cups from under the counter and almost hit my head when she gasped, "You are wearing your "look-at-my-ass" pants!"

I was but how she knew that, was alarming.

I cleared my throat, "I just pulled these on."

When I turned around, I squeaked with how close she suddenly was, almost dropping the paper cups in surprise. Her purple contacts, hiding grey eyes leaned closer to me, were inches from mine, as she looked down.

"You also just pulled your best bra out?"

"This bra isn't my best bra." I denied, fighting down the urge to blush as she scoffed, "Oh yes it is!"

"No it's not. My favorite bra is black, this is pink." I winced when I said the last word, because her brain jumped from the facts to the most logical reason to why I had attempted to look better than normal today.

"Oh my god. You look hot so you can flirt with Natsu!" She whispered, her eyes popped wide as I scoffed, "I don't know what your talking about. Natsu, who?"

I tried to sidestep past her but she caught me, not letting me escape. Her eyes glinted with satisfaction as she giggled, "Oh ho, ho. Are you, actually interested in Natsu?"

I kept my lips pinched tight because, I could understand her amusement, sort of. I wasn't known to be interested in many guys, sure I had been pursued by a few and they all seemed nice but I really wasn't very into getting a relationship or having a crush for that matter.

I hadn't put on lip gloss for a guy, since I was 16 years old.

This was serious.

She took my silence as an admission and chortled gleefully, "This is progress."

"Virgo, please…" I murmured and she opened her mouth to say something back when we both heard a low whistle. I looked up, a little excited but my excitement vanished when I saw Taurus and Scorpio standing there.

Taurus grinned at me and I rolled my eyes, I had known "Taus" since I was a kid, and he used to pretend to be a bull and let me ride his back. Something he never fails to bring up.

"Looking good Juicy Lucy." I smiled at him patronizingly, "Thanks. You look great for someone who has called in sick for the last four weeks."

Virgo snorted, as Taurus smirked, "I had a nasty bug."

"More like he had genital c-" Taurus elbowed Scorpio in the stomach, cutting him off sharply from what he was about to say. But Virgo and I heard it loud and clear, our smiles becoming vicious.

"What's that over there?" Taurus dashed like a bull running for a red cloth into the bathroom, leaving Virgo and I to snicker behind our hands childishly.

"He's right through Vanilla…" My eye twitched at the nickname as Scorpio leaned close, "You are looking fine."

Despite having no interest in the strange pierced man, I couldn't help but let my ego flourish. Sometimes it just felt nice to be noticed that you did put a little extra into your appearance.

"Thanks Scorpio, but I'm not the person you should be laying those compliments on." I pointed a finger to the office as he glanced over, a grin widening on his features as Aquarius stuck her head out to probably call Virgo.

Their eyes met and she glowered, tucking her head back into the office. The door shut with a firm thud as Scorpio sighed, "She wants me."

"She sure does. Go get her, champ." Virgo encouraged as he winked at us, "Ladies…" Then off he swaggered, knocking on the office door when he reached it.

"Go away." We heard her snap and he sent us one last grin before slipping into the office. We both glanced at each other and started cackling madly at his persistence. It was becoming a weekly show, Scorpio chasing after Aquarius who was quite possibly the scariest woman alive.

Taus appeared on the wrong side of the counter, leaning up against it with a purr, "Virgo, what are the chances of me getting off a little early today?"

"Non-existent." She replied back numbly, rearranging one of my big curls. I let her do it, focusing on checking my list for anything I forgot to do before I left for the day.

Natsu hadn't shown up yet and I had the nine thirty to one thirty shift, which made me a little bummed since I had burnt my finger twice doing these curls and the bra I was wearing was ridiculously uncomfortable.

This is why I shouldn't attempt to look anything but ordinary.

I ignored the bickering Virgo and Taus until she turned to me with a smile, "You can head off now if you want. Aries should be here any moment and it's not getting any busier."

I smiled back cheerfully, "Okay! Thanks Virgo." After leaving them to their bickering, I gathered my things and pulled my black apron off. Virgo had been right, I was wearing my best high waisted jeans that made my ass look top-notch and the bra I had on, was pink, just light enough that it blended in nicely underneath my grey long sleeved, loose blouse/thingy.

 _Dammit, I looked good._

I pursed my lips before shrugging, deciding that I'd just choose another day to look good later on in the week or month. _Looking good was a lot of work._

I grabbed my things, unplugged my phone. I waved good-bye to Cancer and high-fived Taus as he walked past. Virgo manned the front, tidying up everything even though I just did it. I stopped taking it personally when I realized Virgo's mother used to be a maid and cleaning was her favorite thing to do.

 _Other than smoking and this ominous "punishment" I keep hearing about._

"So did he show today?" She asked as she began making my vanilla lattè. I shook my head with a pout, "I purposely make myself extra cute and he doesn't even show. But he does show when I'm looking like shit and feeling even worse."

She nodded understandingly, "The ways of the universe is cruel and unfair, my love."

I tucked my phone in my back pocket with a smile, "Yes, but, I have good news!"

"Oh?" She glanced over to me, interested as I stated, "I waited up all night a few weeks back to get that book I was telling you about and… Drum roll please!" She smacked her hands against the counter while the milk heated up.

I pulled the book out of my bag and she laughed, "Awesome! How much did it end up costing you?"

My eye twitched, "The discount didn't work so let's just forget about the price and marvel at how shiny, and new it is. Look."

"Very glossy and shiny. Have you started it yet?"

"I only got it yesterday in the mail." I told her and she glanced over, as she mixed the milk into the coffee.

"I'm on the fifth chapter already." She smiled knowingly, before placing the small steel jug down, "So what do you think?"

I tucked the book back away, protective and worried I'd get it dirty somehow.

"Well firstly, I think that Jenna Andrews has the gift of the gods because she can make the word "power rod" seem appropriately sexy in reference of male genitalia."

Virgo frowned as she stirred my two sugars, "That doesn't seem very sexy. I mean, I would never say 'let me see your power rod,' and what if it's not a power rod? What's if it's more of a power… Pickle?"

I was glad that we were the only ones in the cafè, because it was these moments in my life where Virgo intellectually tickled my fancy.

"I don't think that fits the story. I think she means it as a funny, yet hot way of saying his penis draws women in. He's also a fishermen and they use rod's daily, sexual or not."

Her nose scrunched up as she pressed the lid to the top of my cup, "Fishermen aren't very sexy, it's not a sexy profession in my opinion. But I think I'm biased, let's ask for male help."

I took my cup and leaned against the counter, as she began to wipe down while calling, "Taurus!"

"Yeah?" She gestured to me when he shouted back, as I cleared my throat.

"Would you call your penis a "power rod" or is that an instant boner killer?"

He was deadly quiet for the first ten minutes and Virgo murmured, "It's not that hard a question to answer…"

"Maybe it's a sore subject? I mean, with the… Crabs." I whispered and her lip twitched. We both started giggling as a smooth, amused voice chimed in, "Is this discussion for the public or just the staff of my favorite coffee shop?"

I almost groaned, _how much did he hear?_

"Hello Natsu!" Virgo greeted cheerfully, her eyes shining with mirth as he replied easily, his eyes glued to my back, "Hey Virgo. To answer your question, ladies, I prefer to call my penis, 'the fire cracker' or ' the dragon.' Depending on the woman and the mood."

A laugh burst out of my lips and soon Virgo joined my laughter. I turned around and wiped the tears from my eyes, holding my stomach with an amused smile directed at him, "They both sound very dangerous. Do you have a fire extinguisher at the ready?"

His grin twitched into a brighter one before falling completely. His eyes flickered down my body slowly before going right my back up. My heart stuttered and I knew from flirting with guys before, whether for fun or the few times I was interested, there was certain moves you can try out.

My personal favorite was the "flick and smile". Virgo had dubbed it the "Heartfilia bomber." I tilted my head a little, before bringing one hand up to flick the curls off my shoulder. Then I smiled innocently.

His eyes narrowed and a heat filled my veins, and dammit, that felt good.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Lucy steps up to bat and knocks it out of the park, the arena is on fire." I heard Virgo mutter as he licks his lips, they twitch into a smirk as he murmurs, "You did that on purpose."

His soft, deadly voice makes my stomach go tight and fluttery at the same time. I bite my bottom lip as he closed his eyes and takes a deep breath in.

 _Once, twice._

I watch him, curious and take my drink from Virgo who is also watching, confused. I take a long sip, idly wondering if Scorpio is still in there with Aquarius or if he left when I was getting my things.

Natsu's eyes opened, so dark and stormy, as he smiled, "Now that Lucy has successfully twitterpated me," I giggled victoriously, as he continued, "If you would accompany me outside, Miss Vanilla, I have two very impressive people you might want to meet."

I tilted my head, before smiling, "Oh! Your friends?" He chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, somehow looking really cute and still very hot at the same time.

 _Unfair._

"Maybe. Please, follow me."

I followed him outside where he directed me to the furthest table away, just out of window view and I noticed the flaming red hair first. I smiled in surprise and delight, "Erza!"

She looked up and her smile lit up her face perfectly, "Lucy!"

 **/-/**

 **So. I have conflicting feelings about this chapter. I love it, but I'm nervous _you_ guys won't like it! Since Lucy is an adult and a grown woman, I do imagine she isn't very naive or shy about discussing sex and all those other fun topics with close friends of hers.**

 **And my humor, if you hadn't already noticed, verges on scandalous and gritty, sometimes. So, yeah. I'll just leave this here, hit me up with a review to let me know if you liked the maturity of this conversation or you would mind if I toned it down. Of course, it is my writing so I'll have the final say but I am looking forward to hearing what you guys have to say!**

 **Noooooooooooow, I've just chosen a random review to reply to so here we go!**

 **wrote:**

WELCOME BACK!  
Duuuuude I'm so happy you're back!  
I love this story so much, I thought that you'd have left without a notice and be gone for years before coming back. XD  
This story always manages to get a smile on my face and have me laughing!  
Ugh yes that pro - cons list made me my insides squeal ahahaha he's such an adorable dooorrrkkk! 3  
Yaaaass I can't waaaaiiiit to read more! u

 **My reply: This comment made me smile so much! I wouldn't have left you guys for years! I'm glad you are enjoying it so far and yes, yes yes yes yes, Natsu is such an ADORABLE dork. God bless him.**

 **Just to let everyone know, I WILL be involved in this years Nalu Fluff Week and I already have posted the first prompt which you can find on my tumblr or on my pagey thingy.**

 **Catch you guys**

 **xo Freshprincess.**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Enough with the introductions, guys, tell Lucy how amazing I am."**

* * *

 _One year ago._

 _"Lucy!" Libra rushed forward, helping me with the trays of take-out and coffee I had gotten on my way here. The wing was quiet, making even the smallest movements disrupt the temporary peace. I had seen this place in full meltdown once or twice, and I had to assume the nurses were thankful that it was a little less crazy at the moment._

 _I could hear the vague beeping of different machines echo down the hallway, as I smiled, "Hey Libra. How's Yukino?"_

 _"She's doing better! They are thinking about releasing her in a few weeks." Libra practically bubbled with excitement and I stated softly, deciding to keep my voice down, "That's great news! I'll pop in and say hi before I leave."_

 _She glanced at the food then the book bag hanging off my shoulder and her smile dimmed, "Okay Lucy, sounds good." She gave me a soft hug and sent me on my way, down two long hallways, three rights, one left and up a ramp until I found the inner west wing._

 _I ignored the "faculty only" signs and just knocked on the door, my smile poised on my lips as Cobra, one of the nurses and my boyfriend, opened the staff entry door._

 _I shook the bag of food enticingly, and he rolled his eyes, leaning toward to kiss my forehead and allow me in. We stayed quiet, and I kept my body close to his as I led the way to the staff room._

 _Once we were inside, he shut the door and I pulled out the food I got for him and the other nurses. When I turned around, I was greeted with a small smile and soft lips._

 _I kissed him back gently, my heart giving a dull ache as I noticed the restraint he held. He must have lost a patient today._

 _My heart squeezed in terror as I hoped it wasn't him, please, don't let it be him._

 _He gave me a firm hug, clinging to me, "We lost Mr Richards today." Despite the tinge of relief I felt, it was quickly overshadowed by sadness and guilt._

 _Mr Richards was a lovely man, he was so kind and gentle._

 _He gave Cobra a lot of advice._

 _I stroked Cobra's back, empathizing how hard it must be for him after how close the pair had gotten before the door opened. The nurses stilled, obviously coming because they smelled the food but not expecting me or Cobra's position._

 _But instead of backing off, the gang inched around us, attacking the food in an orderly fashion._

 _I pulled back, looking up as I cupped his face. I brushed my lips against his and murmured, "I'm sorry, I really am."_

 _He gave me a tired smile but I could see the affection clearly in his eyes as he kissed me gently, "I know babe, thank you. And thanks for the food."_

 _I glanced behind me, almost giggling at how all everyone was attempting to eat. I turned back to him and stated with a small shrug, "I'm happy to help out. Is Erza here?"_

 _He nodded, "She's in the room with him now." I went to move past him but he caught my wrist, "Babe, he's not in a good place right now. It's…"_

 _The word that dangled on his lips made my eyes tear up but I just shook my head with a smile, sucking the pain and fright from my system._

 _"It's okay, thank you." He just nodded and watched me leave the staff room, heading a few doors down where the door was wide open._

 _The curtain had been pulled back so bright sunlight bounced into the room, making the white glossy equipment look stark and lifeless. I took a deep breath in, tightening my grasp on the book bag for a second before entering the room._

 _A faint, steady heartbeat showed itself on the monitor, the noise turned off by the nurses when Jellal had complained about the morbidity of it. I had teased him that he just didn't want to hear what Erza's presence did to him._

 _Tubes and machines were attached to his chest and arms, his skin was a pale white, almost matching the bed frame and he looked thin._

 _Very thin._

 _Erza was curled up on the closest chair, legs tucked into her chest, cheek resting on arm and hair in a messy bun, stray hair falling out everywhere._

 _She looked peaceful, perfectly happy, curled up in that tiny chair, next to the man she loved._

 _I placed the book bag on the chair by the door softly, walking further in. I took off my coat and reached over to kiss Jellal's cheek softly._

 _His eyes fluttered open, still so vibrant and alive._

 _A tired smile spread over his worn lips as I smiled back, "Hey Jelly."_

 _"Lucy. How long have you been here?" He croaked, and I placed my coat at his feet, turning away from him to grab the jug of ice water they left in here. I filled up his plastic mug and told him, "I just got here. Sit up so you can have some water."_

 _He didn't argue - this time - and lifted himself up weakly, his elbows wobbling dangerously under his weight. I gave him the cup, watching closely for any noticeable tremors or side affects._

 _He handed me the cup back steadily, slowly waking up enough to notice Erza's curled up form. He frowned, "That can't be comfortable."_

 _"Neither can having a tube attached to your penis… Sometimes comfort is overrated." I shrugged, turning away to tidy up his little table, grinning when I hear his shocked laugh, "Eloquent as ever."_

 _"I never claimed to be eloquent, Jelly."_

 _"Will you ever stop calling me that?" He sounded playfully exasperated as I shot him a smile, "I will when your hair doesn't remind me of blue jelly."_

 _Once I had finished tidying up, I stood by his bed and he took my hand. We stared at each other silently for a few long moments before he murmured, "The doctors think it's a good time to start preparing a will."_

 _"They always say that, Doctors are dramatic by nature." I felt my heart plummet, because I hadn't heard this news yet._

 _"Lucy…"_

 _"I'm being serious. I broke a bone in my foot once and the doctor told me to write a will. Granted I was thirteen and only had my vast collection of books to hand out…" He chuckled, but the noise sounded painful. Like he couldn't bare jokes, like he couldn't find the humor._

 _I had always promised him, I'd give him the humor._

 _I squeezed his hand softly, "Write a will or not, you aren't going anywhere Jelly."_

 _"Have you checked my chart yet?" I noticed the way his lips twitched at my words as I sighed, releasing his hand to grab his chart which was by the door._

 _I walked back over to him, and began to sort through the pages, "They upped your morphine dose. How's the pain?"_

 _"Better, but I assume that's because the morphine is working." I hummed in agreement, eyes rolling over the page, taking notice of somethings to Google or ask Cobra when my eyes stopped at the bottom._

 _"You unchecked NFR…" I said softly, as he nodded, his eyes glancing to Erza, "I thought about it."_

 _"Did they make you answer those silly questions before they took you changing your mind seriously?" I asked, a little curious and a lot teasing. He rolled his eyes, "Yes."_

 _I snickered and made a few mental notes before putting the chart back._

 _I collected my book bag on the way to his side of the bed and lifted the book out, "I got you a present." Once I handed it to him, my smile widened as I watched his eyes light up._

 _"Heavenly Magic, tomb guide. This was sold out, how did you manage to get it?"_

 _I simply shrugged, "It wasn't easy but my masterful expertise got it in the end."_

 _He grinned, "Thanks Lucy."_

 _I glanced at Erza then patted his leg, "I'm going to go take her to some food. Will you be okay here?" He nodded slowly, shifting in his bed and opened the book, eyes studying the hieroglyphics._

 _I shook Erza gently and she jolted, her eyes finding mine then resting on Jellal's. He offered her a pained smile and my heart ached for both of them, a never ending loop of pain, it seemed to be._

 _He was upset that he was still sick and she had to take care of him._

 _She was upset that he didn't like her taking care of him and wanted to just spend time with him._

 _I ignored their shared look of desperation, begging for the other side to see their point, "Erza."_

 _She turned back to me and smiled, her desperation vanishing with a carefully guarded look, "Lucy… It's good to see you. I thought I'd be gone before you arrived."_

 _"I got off work a little early. Come have some food with me Erza, before the nurses eat it all."_

 _Her eyes flickered to Jellal hesitantly and he affirmed, "I'm fine. Please go get some food Erza, please."_

 _I gave him a small glare because he didn't need to add that last please. A twitch of guilt and suffering appeared on Erza's face but it was gone in an instant._

 _I sighed softly and Erza collected her phone before leaving her jacket and bag on the chair. Jellal stared at them silently before his eyes flickered to mine. I gave him a silent glare before following Erza out._

 _/-/_

She stood up to hug me and I accepted it happily, surprised to see her here.

"How are you Lucy?" She asked and I smiled, "I'm doing good. How are you?"

She gave me a cheerful smile back, and my heart squeezed, thankful that she could finally smile that way, "I'm great. Did you hear?"

I nodded excitedly as Natsu watched us both, "He called me up himself. It's incredible."

"We couldn't believe it either. I mean, he's not out of the woods yet but..." I hugged her again, keeping my voice low, "Remission is a good sign Erza. It gave my mother three extra years. And if it goes well, they could scratch the round of radiation and try rehabilitation."

"You read that out of a book."

I laughed, as she hugged me back tightly, "Maybe but I did get a doctors opinion."

She pulled back, "You spoke with Doctor Meredy?"

I nodded, "I caught up with her two days ago to discuss how he was going. She's confident that the remission, even if it is temporary, can really give Jelly a fighting chance." She pulled back entirely, a pinch of worry on her features as she rubbed her arms against the brisk wind, "I'm glad you spoke with her. I can't really..." I had known Erza long enough to know that she was a logical being, she had a beautiful heart but worked mainly on facts and a cold face. But when it hit this close to home, I knew she couldn't quite handle the pressure of knowing everything.

I just smiled happily, pushing those thoughts away, "I'll be going to see him tomorrow afternoon. I didn't expect to see you before then."

Erza's eyes glanced at Natsu, raising one fine eyebrow, "I didn't expect to see you either. I would have never guessed you were the woman Natsu was talking about."

I turned to him as he stated dryly, "I guess you already know Erza."

I laughed, "I do. But how do you know her?"

"We work scene's together." Erza told me, taking her seat and I took the one opposite, placing my bag on the floor as she explained stoically, "Whenever I have an arson case or suspicious fire, I normally come to Gray or Natsu for a second opinion." Natsu took the chair beside me as I remembered that Erza, was a detective. I hadn't really paid much attention to her job when we spoke in the hospital about Jellal, she mentioned it once or twice but it was soon forgotten.

I swapped my gaze to the only person at the table I didn't know by face and smiled politely, holding a hand out. He sat slouched in the seat beside Erza, dark black hair falling around his face in a disheveled style, a five o'clock shadow lining his sharp jaw. He straightened to shake my hand as I introduced myself, "I'm Lucy. You must be Gray?"

He gave me a tired smile, dark circles under his eyes becoming more prominent when he nodded, "Yeah, nice to meet you." I recognized his voice from the phone call and stifled my giggle, _so this was the mysterious 'friend' I had called when Natsu left his phone here._

"Alright!" I jumped a little when Natsu practically shouted, turning to see his excited eyes swap between a calm Erza and a sleepy Gray, "Enough with the introductions, guys, tell Lucy how amazing I am."

I couldn't stop the giggle this time around as Erza stated smoothly, "I don't believe amazing is a word I would use to describe you... Perhaps, rowdy?"

"Annoying." Gray mumbled, wiping his eyes with a long yawn, as Erza nodded, "Irresponsible."

"Loud."

"Illogical."

"Irritating."

"Unable to perform a simple task without breaking something." Erza hummed, tapping her chin in thought as I began laughing, listening to Natsu's splutters of denial and shock.

"Stupid."

"Destructive... yes." Gray's words were said in the most serious, mono-toned voice I had ever witnessed while Erza seemed to be thinking really hard on her answers. My stomach ached as I tried to quieten my laughter, glancing at Natsu to see his face growing redder by the second.

"Needy." Gray glanced at me, then added, "Notorious for punching way above his weight."

I blushed a little, _he thought I was too hot for Natsu?_

"I don't agree with you there Gray." Erza stated calmly and I looked at her, curious as she mused, "He once dated a distasteful woman who had a problem with his hair. But then again, it is a ridiculous haircut."

I burst out laughing and leaned forward on my hands as Natsu began to argue with Erza about his hair, and how there should be a _damnsongabouthishairbecauseitisa-fuckingmazing._

* * *

 **ERZA.**

 **So savage.**

 **Sooo, you meet Gray and Erza. Who, clearly don't understand how to be a "wing-person".**

 **Well Gray probably did, but he's Gray, he doesn't need to be nice.**

 **He's a hottie with a body.**

 **You also get a little bit of a back story and some information.**

 **What's that you say?**

 **It's supposed to be just a fluff story?**

 **How dare I put Jellal in the hospital?**

 **I have tricked you all into this fic thinking it is supposed to be bubbly nonsense.**

 **How DARE I give you plot?**

 **...**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Anyway. I loved all your reviews so much and I'm sure I'm going to love you beautiful people that take the time out of your day to review again.**

KittyCrow12

I love this fic SOOOO MUCH! Gees, I just found it today and my cheeks are hurting from all the grinning and giggling I've been doing. Thank you so much for your work and I look forward to what comes next! :D

 **My reply:**

 **Welcome aboard! I am sorry for your cheeks but not sorry for the grinning and giggling I have put you through. I am a horrible human being :)**

 **So please leave a review and let me know what you thunk.**

 **Yes. I meant thunk... Dan and Phil got me twirling.**

 **Stay fresh!**

 **xo freshprincess.**


	9. Chapter 9

**YOU WANT FLUFF. WELL HERE. TAKE IT.**

* * *

I sighed to myself softly, staring down at my phone with pursed lips. The most recent development/threat from my father had arrived this morning via email (for a 'modern man', Jude Heartfilia didn't like texting all that much) had me in a horridly depressed mood. Of course, I assumed his reluctance to use his phone for the _proper_ uses stemmed from not being able to properly convey his disappointment in me without his stupid online signature that stared me in the face all the time.

I also doubted _he_ actually wrote it. One of his assistants must have scribbled down word for word, then added whatever malicious intent his voice had.

 _Dad was such a swell guy._

 **Received at 7:30 am.**

 **Lucy.**

 **I am very upset and truly aggrieved that you decided to blow of an event that I had warned you months prior that you _had_ to attend. Unfortunately, behavior like this has become the standard way you treat your family duties and your own Father.**

 **If you would only see, that I am trying to better your future by introducing you to various impressive men with grand stature. You honestly can't believe that you will further your career or economic status as a lowly _waitress_. If you do believe this, I will make sure you get the wake-up call you deserve. I do not understand why you are being so stubborn and selfish, if I manage to complete a contract to another company through you, it will better the Heartfilia name and company. **

**This is for your future, which you seem to think you can get away from.**

 **Further more, I have decided to stop contacting you completely until you come to your senses. You are being childish, and stupid, something that I, nor your mother raised you to be. She would be extremely disappointed to see the _girl,_ her daughter has become. I have wasted many valuable resources and assets, in trying to get you to see how your actions affect my company and stature. **

**Also, if you do not understand the seriousness of the situation you have forced me into, I will resort to using unsavory contacts and resources. Do not think I won't. You have a responsibility to me, your Father, who clothed, fed and nursed you. I do not know where I went wrong but I am willing to resort to any means to get you back where you belong, to shape you into a proper Heartfilia woman.**

 **When you have come to your senses, please call Penny. I am very busy at the moment and do not have time for your foolish games.**

 **Your Father.**

 **Jude Heartfilia, CEO of Heartflia Corps.**

My thumb brushed the 'delete' option for a moment but decided to archive it, just in case I needed further fuel for when he inevitably kidnapped me and denied doing so. Despite my mood swirling in anger and outrage (and the brush of sadness), I pushed it away and sat outside the cafe, enjoying my coffee before I started which happened to be in forty or so minutes. Sadly, that was easier said then done.

Everything in his message was either another 'dig' at my _lovely_ personality, or a threat to bend to his commands like a good little dog.

 _Who clothed, fed and nursed you..._

That sentence rubbed me wrong. The clothes, yes, he bought them. The food, _yes,_ he bought that. But _nursed?_

That was pushing it.

And I was 87% sure that it meant breast-feeding a baby. I fired up Google, just to have some sort of 'ammo' or a win against him in my mind.

 **Nurse:**

 **1\. Give medical treatment and other attention to a sick person.**

 **2\. To feed (a baby) at the breast.**

I mentally wracked my brain to try and remember if Daddy Dearest had ever laid a hand on me, and found no memory of the thing. In fact, he tried to keep away from me entirely, sick or not. I could however remember the nice maids and butlers that wiped my boogers and fed me chicken soup. I reached out for the coffee cup, eye twitching in righteous anger.

I would have to call Sting down at the police station and get this on my file, just in case I randomly went missing again from one of my fathers 'attempts' to get me to return to the manor.

 _Yes, he had tried to kidnap me once before._

 _And no, he had not succeeded because of hours of watching Youtube tutorials of how a woman should defend herself if she were attacked._

Taus also happened to live upstairs, and was rearing for a fight over my 'voluptuous' body any day of the week. His words. Not mine.

Either way, the email wasn't anything new. Only one sentence really got to me.

 _She would be extremely difficult to see the girl, her daughter has become._

I had always been close with my mother when she was alive. She was practically my best friend and always told me to dream big, and go far. Of course, things were different then.

Back then, I was only six years old and didn't have a raging _hate boner_ for my father.

 _Is it weird I call it a 'hate boner' whilst referring to my Dad?_

I mulled over that thought for a little bit, the hot coffee almost burning my tongue but warming my bones against the cold wind of Autumn.

"Hey! Lucy!" I looked up, a smile instantly reaching my face when I saw the mop of pink hair. I hadn't seen Natsu since last week, with the spectacle of his friends that didn't do a really good job of telling me how 'awesome' Natsu was. Of course, the way they so generously pointed out his flaws had made me laugh, and maybe it was because I liked that Natsu was so... _brash,_ or maybe it was because he was really hot, since I told him he had passed the friend examination.

Today he wore plain clothes. A pair of black chino's, a grey shirt that made his muscles seem a little bigger and his skin just a touch tanner. His hair was a little wet, which made the pink a touch darker and the white and black scarf around his neck made me smile. I had seen him wear that a couple of times now, even in boiling heat. He was one of those guys that could pull off a scarf, (or a garbage bag if we were being serious) and I sort of loved that. I couldn't wear t-shirt dresses without feeling like a pear, after all.

Unfortunately, I couldn't check him out for much longer because I saw the object currently stopping my eyesight from assessing those legs.

 _... A pram?_

I tilted my head, my smile slipping a little in confusion as he finally reached me, grinning, "Morning."

"Good morning." I replied, watching as he settled himself into a seat, seemingly unaware that he had a pram which carried babies, right next to him.

"That yours?" I pointed to the object, a little brisk and way too curious as he glanced over there and that dammed grin got prettier, "Well. Yeah. I'm a Dad. Didn't I tell you that?"

 _Huh?_

I furrowed my eyebrows before smiling, relaxing my shoulders, "Well. No, you didn't. But now that you mention it, you do give off a 'Dad' vibe. Got any bad dad jokes to lay on me?"

"Damn. I was hoping to lay something on you instead." He teased and I giggled, silently musing over the fact that I hadn't even bothered to ask if he had a kid. I mean, a good looking guy like him, both inside and out, must have had some pretty serious relationships. Not that it bothered me, I didn't mind if he had a child. I _would_ mind if he had a wife, or a girlfriend, which momentarily freaked me out because I don't think I ever asked him. I just assumed with how he was pursuing me, he _was single._

I truly hoped he wasn't a cheating scumbag.

Who had a kid.

Whilst that thought rubbed me wrong, I didn't exactly trust people that well anymore.

"Want to meet him?"

"Sure!" I chirped, a little excited to see a mini-Natsu, hopefully with pink hair since Natsu insisted his was natural.

He drew back the blanket that covered the top. I saw blue. I smiled at the bundle of fur, currently napping against a white bundle of fur. Two cats.

I shot him an amused look, "How did the birth go?"

"Nurse almost had a litter of kittens when I popped them out."

I burst out laughing at his joke, placing my cup down so I didn't burn myself. He watched me smugly, happy with my reaction to his terrible joke as I asked through my giggles, "So this is Happy?"

"Yep. The blue one is Happy and the white is Carla. I thought you should meet them, before we get any more into each other. I mean, Happy decides who goes into my pants, after all."

I snickered, "Oh? Close relationship you got there?" Those happy little butterflies lost their shit inside my stomach at his words, because he basically flat out _said,_ he was into me. I mean, I already knew but it was nice to hear.

"The closest." Natsu chimed, before shaking the pram a little, jolting two sleepy cats from their slumber. 'Carla' opened her eyes briefly before meowing grumpily and going back to sleep. Happy, however, climbed out of the pram and onto the table. He sniffed my coffee before sniffing my hand. I let him do so, marveling to Natsu, "He's so tame."

Natsu's chin jutted proudly, "He's a menace at home, but when I take him outside, he knows how to behave."

"Pity you don't." I teased with a little grin as Natsu smirked, "Would you like me as much as you do if I behaved?"

Happy pushed his head against my fingers and I took that as a sign as 'pet me human', so I did, not without saying, "Probably not."

I caught his eyes as I scratched the little white spot on Happy's head, and breathed in quickly. The smirk was gone, but the same mischievous fire I had seen so many other times was there. Butterflies did crack and decided to rave. I bit my lip, noticing how his eyes flashed down to the movement before sliding back up my face. We just stared at each other and I felt something inside me clench, and tingle.

 _He's giving me sex eyes, and we haven't even had sex yet._

I felt a little breathless at his intense stare, the way he looked at me was unlike anything I had ever seen. I had my share of hot boyfriends in the past, but compared to Natsu, there were little tremors. Natsu got to me so fast, he shot off the Richter scale. A grumpy meow made me look down, when I realized I had stopped patting Happy, instead choosing to gaze at his attractive owner and began scratching under his chin. The cute blue cat purred happily, climbing into my lap lazily.

I watched, mildly amused and sort of pleased, at how he curled up and nuzzled my stomach.

"He likes you." Natsu's voice was a little rough and made a little shiver go down my spine as I glanced up, using my other hand to tuck the bang that had fallen in my face, away.

"I'm glad." I replied softly, tilting my head at him. He did the same and my heart stuttered.

 _Bastard knows what he's doing._

 _Why do I find that so hot?_

"Natsu!" I heard a grumpy cute voice shout, and I looked past him, watching a head of short deep blue hair came jogging towards us. She couldn't have been any older than fifteen, but the scowl on her lips made her seem older. Natsu leaned back, shooting the mysterious girl a grin, "Yo!"

"Don't 'yo' me! I told you, you couldn't take Carla last night!" When she reached us, she was puffed red and exhausted. I bit my lip to stop my giggle from the unwavering glare met his cheeky grin, "Well, I couldn't take no for an answer. This is for the pursuit of love, Wendy. And everyone knows, two cat's are cuter than one."

"You were trying to trick me into falling for you, by bringing two cats." I stated, shaking my head with a grin, "Diabolical."

"I think it's cute that you are trying to trick _yourself,_ into thinking you haven't fallen for me yet."

I narrowed my eyes at him playfully, "You know that planet sized ego inside of you?"

"Of course."

"It's got a moon called Denial orbiting it." I batted my eyelashes at him innocently.

"A woman who can shoot me down using Solar System speak, is a woman after my heart." He grinned at me, seemingly very impressed and it made my own answering smile tug at my lips.

"Are you guys flirting?"

I only then realized his friend was still here and blushed a little as Natsu groaned grumpily, "We were until your big butt interrupted."

"My butt isn't big. Yours is."

I giggled at her comeback, before reaching my hand out, "Hi I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." She eyed the hand surprised before taking it with her small one. We shook hands as Natsu introduced, "This is Wendy. My cousin."

"Hi." She muttered shyly, as if she hadn't expected me to pay any attention to her. I smiled and stated, "Do you wanna take a seat? I've got another thirty minutes before I start work and I don't think Happy is willing to move, just yet."

"You wouldn't mind? I mean..."

"Why would I mind? Natsu can go get you a drink. I also want a muffin." I tried to reach for my purse but Natsu tugged it just out of my reach, standing up with an impressive stretch that made a sliver of stomach appear. Tanned muscles... I almost drooled.

"What do ya want Wen?"

"A hot chocolate, please." She stated, slowly sitting down while putting the blanket back over the pram top, cutting Carla's vision of us. The cat did not look pleased to keep getting disturbed. Natsu nodded and wandered inside as Wendy stared at me cautiously before blurting, "Are you Natsu's girlfriend?"

I inwardly sweat-dropped, instead replying with a cryptic, "Not yet."

"Why not?"

I bit my lip, wondering how I should answer this question when she cut me off, "Please don't act like I'm a baby. You can tell me the truth."

I smiled briefly, "Adults do that a lot. It annoyed me too. And to answer your question, I'm just seeing if we are compatible first."

Wendy nodded, looking a little confused but didn't ask me anymore questions. She glanced up from the table, before stating lamely, "You are really pretty."

"Thank-you. So are you."

She scoffed, "I'm not really what you call 'pretty'. Everyone at school calls me 'board-girl'."

I winced at that, knowing exactly what that name meant. I had never been fully flat chested to the point of that nickname. I was always a little chubbier and rounder.

"Girls are vicious creatures." I told her knowingly, before admitting, still stroking Happy, "When I was your age, I wanted everything changed about me."

"Why? You are gorgeous." She seemed appalled and I laughed, noticing Natsu returning with their drinks and my muffin. He sat down as I kept my eyes on Wendy's, shrugging, "Sadly, it's sort of apart of growing up. Few women don't go through a stage where they hate their bodies and want nothing more to change it. It sucks, but it gets better."

Natsu stilled, seemingly confused at to what we were talking about but Wendy powered on, a look of teenage hope in her eyes. I had a sweet memory of Aquarius giving me this exact talk when I tried to cut off the top of my ears with plastic scissors. After she smacked me around a little.

"So, I'm going to get boobs and longer eye-lashes?"

I smiled, "Not exactly. Can I ask something?"

She nodded speedily as I questioned, "Do you only want those things because you feel like that's what you _need_ to be pretty?"

"A bunch of the girls at my school are starting to get them. I don't really have a Mom to help me understand _why_ I don't have them. So yeah." She muttered, looking a little ashamed as I stated softly, "I didn't have a Mom either." Her eyes shot up to mine as I shrugged again, "She passed away when I was eight. Way to early for me to care about boys, and my image."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, as I smiled, "It's okay. I'm sorry about yours as well."

"Who did you ask about like..." She glanced at Natsu who hadn't taken his eyes off me. I avoided looking in that direction, giving Wendy my full attention because I knew how hard it was to understand all this stuff.

"Periods?"

She nodded, a little embarrassed as I laughed, "Actually, I had to go to my friend Taurus. He still works here. I woke up bleeding and freaked the shit out. Thought I was dying and the woman who normally helped me with that stuff was away. Taurus called the hospital. It was a long twenty-four hours."

"That's so embarrassing." Wendy giggled, as I joined her, "Yeah, it was. But, after that, he kept a tampon in his bag whenever we were together. For 'emergencies.'"

She giggled again, clearly pleased with my story as Happy meowed softly, prompting me to stroke his back.

"But, you wanted to change things about yourself... right?"

I nodded as she asked, "Can I ask what things?"

"Sure! Well, one thing I didn't like were my hands." I told her, lifting a hand so she could see it.

"I don't see what's wrong with them?" She murmured, inspecting my hand as I laughed, "You see those scars? I was a rough girl growing up at my house. I came to school constantly with battered hands and chipped nails. And every single girl seemed to have pristine slender hands. I always thought mine where chubby and short."

"I don't like my knees. I think they look weird."

I grinned, "That's pretty much universal. All knees look weird. Google 'Celebrity Knees' one time, and you'll see what I'm talking about."

She mulled over the thought before stating seriously, "I don't like my lack of boobs."

I twisted my nose, glancing at Natsu for the first time with a raised eyebrow. I mentally gave him a look, 'Can I be honest?'. He seemed to understand and nodded, settling back to listen to us talk.

"Chances are, you'll get some. Maybe not for a little while, but you will. And when you are older, and more... independent, you can get surgery."

"You don't think that's bad?"

"I'm unbiased about things like that. It's _your_ body and you do what you want with it. As long as you are 100% sure of your decision and safe, you don't let anyone make you feel bad for what you _want to do_ with your body. At the end of the day, you are the one who has to look at it every day."

Wendy nodded slowly, obviously sucking this information in as I gazed at her before smiling, "But first, focus on your good features."

"My... good features?"

I nodded, reaching over the table towards Natsu and he pushed my hand bag so I could reach it. Happy made a grumpy noise as I reached into my bag, searching through my things before pulling out my watermelon lip balm.

"You have nice lips. And a really pretty smile. A little lip-balm can go a long way." I handed it to her and she took it hesitantly, "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to-"

I waved her off, "I have at least twenty of those lying around my apartment. Take it. It's fine."

I then passed her a mirror, watching as she applied it as I fumbled through my bag again, finding a pen and a little piece of paper. I scribbled down my number, "If it's okay with Natsu, or whoever your guardian is, I'll give you my number. If you have any questions Wendy, don't hesitate to call. Except on a Thursday, I'm a bitch on a Thursday."

"I'm a bitch every day of the week."

Natsu snorted, "I'm going to let you get away with that since Lucy said it as well. I'll just punish her later."

"Does he mean sex?" Wendy asked me as I stared at Natsu, tilting my head while narrowing my eyes, "If he's lucky."

"That's gross." She giggled as I smiled at the noise, sharing a look with Natsu. He mouthed 'thank-you' as I gave him a wink, sliding the paper to Wendy who took it greedily.

"Thanks a lot Lucy. I think you are really cool." She told me as I grinned, "Us girls have to stick together."

"I'm gonna take the cat's back now Natsu." Wendy stood up, her hot chocolate going untouched as I picked up Happy gently, handing him to her. She put Happy in the pram, gave me a wave before walking off. We watched her go silently, before I checked the time. _Fifteen minutes._

"You do realize... you just gave my cousin your number before you _gave me it._ Your current suitor. That's wrong in all ways of the universe Lucy." I rolled my eyes and threw a piece of muffin at him, "Oh shut up. She's a really sweet girl."

"Yeah. Her folks died a while back and now she stays with me and my other cousin Gajeel. We stick together." Natsu stated with a grin as I smiled, "That's awesome. So who is her care-giver?"

"Legally, Gajeel. He's one year older then me."

"But you guys split the responsibility?"

He shrugged, "We try to. Dealing with an almost-woman, is pretty difficult at times."

I laughed before biting my lip, "I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries by giving her advice and talking about things with her? The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable."

"That last thing you _could_ do is make me uncomfortable, Lucy." He assured me before staring down at the table, "I'm glad she met you today. Some girls at school have been picking on her, and I'm just realizing it's a lot different. I hope you can help her out. You know? I thought about Erza... but she's a bit hardcore."

I blushed, my insides melting at how much he cared about her. I could only imagine the stress of losing his family and gaining a grief ridden girl. I reached out and grabbed his hand, which happened to be the first time I really had initiated contact. His hand was rough and warm against mine, making me imagine all sorts of terrible things that weren't right for the moment, "I'm glad I can help. I'm always here."

He glanced up at me before smiling gently, "For the record, I like your hands."

"For the record, I like your hair."

"Of course you do, all the ladies like it."

I rolled my eyes with a fond smile, unaware that another little box checked itself in my head.

...

 **Skills and Attributes of Natsu Dragneel.**

 **P.S. To go through everything that is great about me, it would have taken about a hundred sheets of paper so I wrote down the top fifteen.**

I breathed a laugh, remembering how Natsu had left this on the table this morning when we finished talking, explaining that he didn't just come down here to show off his cat.

 **1\. Honesty. I will tell you if your ass looks fat in those jeans (but honestly, isn't that a good thing?)**

 **2\. Compassionate. I will tell you _nicely,_ if your ass looks fat in those jeans.**

 **3\. Good Communication Thingy. See that? That's basically A+ right there.**

 **4\. Determination and Persistence. I can also tie a cherry with my tongue which is a great feat... Maybe I should just put that as another point.**

 **5\. I can tie a cherry with my tongue. Ask me about it. I can give you sex-eyes again. Not that I'm planning to do today when I see you...**

 **6\. Mildly Impressive Flexibility. Ever heard of the Snow Angel? Look it up. Yeah. Be Impressed.**

 **7\. Can Open Jars and Finish Off Bad Milk.**

 **8\. Doesn't Care About A Little Bit Of Hair.**

 **9\. Can Solve Grade 5 Math Problems.**

 **10\. I'm A Fireman. When I stare a fire, I can and _will_ put it out. **

**11\. An Eager Beaver. See what I did there?**

 **12\. Outstanding Comedy Skills.**

 **13\. A 'Vintage' Car.**

 **14\. Able To Do A French Braid In Hair.**

 **15\. Genuinely awesome and great in bed.**

I stared at the sheet, doing a very brief double take before bursting into roaring laughter, rolling around my lounge at how ridiculous he was.

 _Natsu. Dragneel._

* * *

 **Say what you want.**

 **I don't even.**

 **Let's give it up for Lucy! Girl Talk Ruler of the Century.**

 **/just a quick thing, her opinions are not my own. In fact, I'm not telling you whether I disagree or agree with her views, I just imagine Lucy would think similar to this.**

 **For the questions I KNOW people have been asking (and I've been avoiding, oops), A Coffee A Day, IS on semi-hiatus, which is just writer speak for ' the BIGGEST BLOCK OF ALL MANKIND.' I don't know when I will be updating again, might be next week, might be a few weeks from now.**

 **Just bare with me guys, I promise you won't regret it!**

 **Please leave a review because I would love to hear what you think!**

 **as always guys (deciding between calling you my little dragons or fairies, which one do you think?)**

 **stay fresh!**

 **xo freshprincess.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bee (my roommate): I was thinking.**

 **Fresh: Hmm?**

 **Bee: You should bring Cobra in for a guest appearance.**

 **Fresh: Why?**

 **Bee: Well, you didn't really explain much of the relationship and Lucy seemed really happy with him so maybe he should just show up and be like 'hey' and she can be like 'hey' and then they can just stare at each other and slowly smile because it's okay to be friends with your ex and I bet he's the sort of guy you'd stay friends with plus he's a nurse and guy nurses are kinda hot and you can make it like, Natsu meet my ex and Natsu can be like -**

 **Fresh: Okay! I'LL PUT HIM IN. DAMN.**

 **Bee: I was just thinking *insert Lenny face***

 **for those of you who didn't know, my roommate spends 78% of the time, throwing ideas at me and then badgering them into my brain just for her own sick amusement.**

* * *

I watched Virgo do her customary seventy-five squats, biting into my croissant happily.

"Princess, it's supposed to be a _joint_ workout." Virgo reminded me, a little breathless as I stated, "I'm warming up my jaw muscles."

"You are eating."

"But do you see how hard my jaw is working?" I replied cheekily, as she shot me a glare that basically said, 'get over here'. I sighed and finished the last of my croissant, jumping off the bench to stand next to her.

We were currently in Westington Park, at 9:30 in the morning, on her only day off this week. _Why_ she decided to work out on her only day off, made no sense to me but it was practically routine that I would join her and be a third closer to death by the end of it.

I had gotten to my tenth squat before gasping exhaustedly, "I can't do it anymore, go on without me, tell Plue I love him. And tell Loke to get my picture off his ceiling."

Virgo huffed a laugh, "There's only twenty more to go."

I squatted down, "We should have a girls day soon."

"Women. We stopped being 'girls' when our uterus decided it hated us."

I giggled at her words, correcting myself, "Women's day then. Rent out the roller skating rink, pull down each other's pants, eat some bad take-out food."

"Sounds fun. I'm working all of next week, how about the week after?"

"I'll have to talk to Aries and Libra, but I think I've got nothing on." I told her and she nodded, "Sounds good." We finished off the last set and I didn't bother holding myself up. We both tumbled to the floor, gasping for breath and I smiled up at the sky.

"We are really fit." I told her, and she snickered, "Yeah. The bookworm and the smoker. Fittest people around."

She held up her hand and I slapped my own against it lazily.

"Lucy?" A sweet albeit hesitant voice made me look up, long blue hair twisted into a braid. I smiled from the ground, "Hey Wendy! How's it going?"

She grinned, all hesitancy leaving her voice, "I'm good! How are you?"

"I'm fantastic. Just laying around." I winked before nudging Virgo with my foot, "This is Wendy, Natsu's cousin."

Virgo sat up abruptly, which made Wendy jump a little as I sighed.

"You are that hot fireman's _cousin?_ "

Wendy giggled nervously, "Well… yes?"

"What does he look like when he leaves the shower?" Virgo's words made me laugh and I also sat up, slapping her arm, "Don't ask her that. It's gross."

"It's purely for scientific research." Virgo defended, as I replied, "The only science you should be interested in, is an exercise that gets us fit instantaneously."

"It's in the early stages. I'm calling it, 'Lazy Bitch 3000'."

"That sounds like a sex toy." I smirked as she nodded slowly, "It is very similar to the 'Horny Bitch 3000'.

I snorted a laugh, as Wendy giggled from above us. We both slowly stood up as Virgo bowed at Wendy, "Please thank your grandparents for making Natsu's parents, because they made the godly specimen that is Natsu."

"If I knew them, I would." She laughed cutely as I introduced, "Wendy, this is Virgo. A friend of mine. She works at the cafe I work at as well."

 _Why did it seem like all my friends worked at my cafe?_

"It's nice to meet you." Wendy chirped, shuffling her folder to her other hand so she could extend her hand. I watched amused at the polite — albeit formal — way she greeted Virgo. Virgo grinned at her, taking the hand with a firm shake.

"I like a woman who shakes hands." Virgo stated approvingly before reaching into her pocket, and pulling out a cigarette. She extended one to me and I waved her off, "If I have one now, I'll lose the ability to continue working out."

Virgo blinked, "We can't work out with Wendy here. It would be rude. Consider today's session, cancelled."

I laughed, taking the cigarette from her and tucking it behind my ear for later, "Are you using Wendy's appearance to get out of your work out?"

" _Our_ workout, and yes."

We both laughed and Wendy joined us, as I offered, "You can come sit with us if you want too. If you don't have somewhere to be."

"Okay! Let me just message Gajeel."

She followed us to our bench, as I asked, "Gajeel? That's your older cousin, right?"

Wendy nodded, "He's with his girlfriend Juvia, right now. He won't mind if I stay out a bit with friends."

"As long as it's okay." I chirped happily as Virgo stated, "I'm going to go grab my lighter from the car." I watched as she went, knowing she would smoke over there — away from Wendy because we didn't smoke around people often especially underage people — as she pulled her phone out.

A second later, it rang which made us both jump. I laughed it off, "Damn. That's one loud ringtone. Is that EXO?"

Her eyes widened, ignoring her phone for the moment, "You know K-Pop?"

I smiled with a wink, "Maybe."

She shook herself a little which made me giggle and then answered it, "Hello?"

I heard a voice on the other end and she sighed, "Natsu, I didn't touch your lucky comb."

I placed my hand over my mouth, trying to stop the laugh as she sat down beside me, tapping the loud speaker option on her screen.

"— It wasn't Gajeel, he hasn't been home. The only culprit is you Wends."

"Well I didn't take it. It's gross anyway, you should throw it out." We both listened at the shuffling and cursing that came through the speaker and I stifled my giggle, as Natsu stated, "Blashemphy. It's my lucky comb for a _reason_ Wendy."

"Then just get a new one."

" _LUCKY COMB."_

Wendy sighed, looking upward and I grinned at her behaviour, "Why do you need it so bad anyway?"

"I'm going to go flirt the pants off of Lucy." I raised my eyebrow at this, smirking a little as he continued, "Then I'm going to take my pants off and—"

"Have nasty, dirty sex?" I hummed, and Wendy blanched but she giggled afterwards when he went quiet.

"The woman who I'm currently wooing, and my cousin, are together. Without me. I smell a conspiracy coming on."

"We have conspired against you." I played along, waving Virgo over, "Where do you think your lucky comb is?"

"I _knew_ it! Wendy, how could you do this to me? Lucy, I can understand. She's the devil in my pants but you… I'm devastated."

"Isn't the devil in your pants supposed to be your penis?" Virgo asked, obviously amused by this conversation as Natsu sighed, "Dammit. Two of the 'popular' girls, plaguing the brain of my innocent little cousin. I never stood a chance."

"Wendy, pass the weed." I stated with a laugh and Virgo started howling in laughter, Wendy giggling along wildly. Natsu chuckled, "Where are you guys?"

"Why, Mr Fireman? Going to come and lecture us about the proper way to put out a joint so we don't start a fire?" I teased and he chuckled again, the noise deeper. It sent a shiver over me.

"Let's see… if you aren't working today, and you are with Virgo… you guys go everywhere together but it's a Friday and Wendy's coming home… it's just past three o'clock…" He hummed in thought before stating, "I'll be in South Gate Park in five minutes. Four, if you want me in my uniform."

"No!" Wendy took the phone off me, "Natsu, _I'm_ hanging out with Lucy! You see her practically everyday!"

I smiled fondly at Wendy as Natsu argued, "I found her first!"

"I'm keeping her." Wendy hung up after that and I laughed, "You guys are so hilarious together."

"He's still going to come, isn't he?" Virgo noticed her pout as Wendy growled, "You try telling Natsu that he's not allowed do something. It's like arguing with a toddler."

Virgo and I snickered before a surprised voice called me, "Lucy?"

I looked up, my eyes widening as I saw the brown hair and deeply coloured eyes, the other marred by a large scar.

"Cobra."

"Who's that?" Wendy asked as he approached us, Virgo was happy to clue her in since I was too busy climbing off the table.

"Lucy's ex-boyfriend."

"Oh! He's cute." Wendy whispered and I had to agree, Cobra was _always_ cute. Right up to the point where we broke up. He was feeling the pressure of his job and we just… didn't care about each other like _that_ anymore. We sorted on good terms, about a year ago now. He had been my last boyfriend since then.

He finally reached me and we both stared at each other. His eyes drifted over my features for a long, silent moment before he smiled a little. I smiled back. We both laughed and I walked over to give him a soft hug.

A sense of good memories washed over me, along with his axe body spray. When I pulled back, he asked, "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

He shrugged, "Burried in work. Nothing different about that, still working out the cafe?"

I nodded, as he grinned, "I'll have to come visit sometime."

"You are always welcome." I told him truthfully as he scratched the back of his neck, eyes sticking to mine. I loved when a guy gave me eye contact, something he knew about me from when we had dated.

"You look good."

His admission made me laugh, "So do you. You cut your hair." He ran a hand through his hair with a grin, "Yeah, I thought it was time for a change."

"It looks nice."

"Thanks. Listen, I wasn't sure if you had heard, but Jellal convinced me to change my name back."

Before Cobra and I had gotten together, his family had been in some horrible debt which made his father lash out in the most extreme ways. The scar on his face was the prime example of that fact. When the police had finally been called, his Dad was sent to prison and in a rage, he had became 'Cobra'.

The fact that he was going back to that name after everything that had happened was… _incredible._

"Oh." I stared, licking my lips in surprise, "That's great. That's amazing."

He blushed a little, "So yeah. I gotta run off now, but it was great to see you again Lucy, really."

"You too… Erik." I smiled and he returned it, before glancing behind me with a chuckle.

"I see your type hasn't changed."

"My type?" I glanced back to find Natsu and Wendy arguing. I smiled and turned back to him, finding his eyes a little sad, "You'll find someone Erik, I promise."

I knew that was what worried him most when we broke it off, that he wouldn't find someone he cared about and that liked him just as much. I knew that would never happen, he was incredible, whether he saw it or not.

* * *

 **Just something to keep you guys tided over until I stop being a twat and write some hot Natsu . I really liked the idea of Cobra not being a dick, and them still being friends so yeah**

 _Sydneste_  
 _Another genuinely awesome and great chapter! XD I ship the LuWe Sis-OTP (if this is even a thing...if not, it should be!) That top 15 list was epic! Hate boner...I'm going to steal that and incorporate it into my everyday vernacular. So...Natsu is a catnapping fireman... XD Personally, I self-identify as a little dragon (fire-type of course). Still staying fresh...so fresh, so clean_

 _ **LuWe is beautiful. Beautiful :,) I had a good giggle at writing that so I'm glad you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Unfortunately for me, my partner is a duck and he says that alllll the damn time. So you can thank him for that**_

 _ **Natsu is a catnapping fireman. Terrible. ;)**_

 _ **So fresh, so clean**_

 **Until next time my dragonized fairies,**

 **stay fresh!**

 **xo freshprincess**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guess who is back! Not me...**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 (?)**

"So…" Natsu began, and I glanced over at him, after watching Virgo hang upside down on the monkey bars for the past five minutes.

We both held a little tub of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream, his peace treaty for crashing Wendy's 'Lucy time'. She had accepted with much grace and was now trying to make Virgo lose concentration by poking her ribs.

Virgo wasn't ticklish in the most conventional places.

"So…" I mimicked, realising he hadn't said anything else and he grinned, "Who was the guy?"

"Ex-boyfriend." I told him, using the spoon to shovel another heaped pile of mint chocolate into my mouth.

"Ah. I think you should know, all my exes are ridiculous gorgeous and great bodies-" I laughed at his bragging, smiling over at Wendy whilst replying cheekily.

"Oh yeah? Did they finally wake up and realise they could do better than Patrick Star?"

He gasped, "I am not a starfish. I'm Dragon Lord Dragneel."

I turned my head, eyeing him in shock as he winked, "FT for Life."

I snorted, "How long has it been since you played it?"

 _FT for Life was a online rpg game that rivalled WOW in the sales of computer gaming culture. I had watched Lev and Virgo play a few weeks ago, and it seemed fun. A little expensive with the expansions pack._

"... Last week."

I laughed harder, struggling to breath at his guilty voice and closed my eyes, covering my hands over my face.

I heard him chuckle and state, "I have pink hair in the game as well."

My stomach began to ache with the extra strain and I shook him away from me, as Virgo called, "Stop playing with Lucy! You'll break her!"

"I'll be gentle!" He shouted back as I placed my ice-cream down and gave him a soft shove, "You are such an asshole."

"Guilty. Made you laugh though."

"Do you really play it?" I asked, a little curious and he shrugged, "Not much time for anything like that. I'm guessing you don't play it?"

I shook my head, "I'm not really interested in stuff like that. I like watching other people play games, that's really calming and entertaining."

"A little frustrating when they don't see the solution though." I giggled in agreement, "Especially when they get upset about you telling them, how to solve it."

He grinned, before asking, "So what is the last thing on your list of me getting your number?"

I went over the list in my head, realising that I had seen him vulnerable and with somewhat a child, I had gotten his pro and cons, his skills and attributes, met Erza and Gray… which only left.

"How you react under pressure, I believe."

"And then I get to be your one and only, until we both die."

"How is that going to work? One of us will probably die before the other and then the other will like remarry or-"

"Nonsense; if I die first, you'll pull some Juliet-esk shit. And if you die first, I'll become a sexless hermit."

"I'm giving up my life while you are giving up your boner. Double standards." I shook my head playfully as he nodded, "Yeah, I take it back. I'll off myself and you can live without no sex."

"I already do." I winked, and he smirked, leaning closer, "This is going to sound really creepy, but once we are together, you won't have that problem."

"You're right." I breathed, affected by his sudden proximity. His breath brushed over my lips teasingly, as I whispered back, "That does sound very creepy."

He chuckled, and inched even closer, his nose almost brushing mine, "Call it another one of my spectacular attributes."

"The ability to be creepy?" I teased and he smiled at me, all white teeth and nice lips, "The ability to make you smile while I'm being creepy."

I hated to admit, he was right. I was smiling. Like a damn loon.

We continued to stare each other, smiling like idiots when Virgo screamed, "Just make out already!"

I jumped in surprise, a blush crawling up my neck to my face, as Wendy 'helpfully' added.

"Or you know… you could _not_."

"It's a only a matter of time before they do Wendy. Then you shall call Lucy, 'my cousins super hot girlfriend with huge tits'." Virgo's words made my cheeks heat up even more, as Natsu watched them amused, glancing at me.

It seemed my obvious embarrassment was hilarious to him.

"As if! Lucy is way out of his league!" Wendy argued loudly as Virgo placed her hands on her hips, "What he lacks in personality, he makes up in looks. Always judge a book by its cover Wendy, that's the best advice I will ever give you."

"Don't listen to any of her advice, Wends!" I shouted, placing my hands to my cheeks to calm my blush.

Virgo cackled wildly as Natsu turned back to me, "She just gets better and better."

"Certainly not." I denied, shaking my head, "She's like milk. She curdles over time."

"I heard that!" I didn't even glance at her but smiled at her affronted tone.

Natsu chuckled at us, before pursuing his lips in thought.

"Come to the station tomorrow. I'll show you how I handle under pressure."

I blinked at the invitation before smiling cheekily, "You aren't going to light a fire and put it out, are you?"

"I am offended you would think so." He gasped playfully before ducking his head a little, so our eyes were level, "Will you come?"

"Yes."

* * *

I arrived at the North Clueqi Fire Station just past two thirty the next afternoon, after finishing a nine hour shift at work. My feet ached a little from the short walk here but I ignored it, running my hands through my delicately waved hair a little anxiously.

Calm down, I hissed to myself, forcing my legs to head towards the entrance when I spotted a familiar mop of black hair.

"Gray!" I called happily, smiling politely when he turned his head to find me. He waved and I jogged over to him, satisfied when my bra allowed my breasts a little bounce.

 _When you've got it, work it._

 _One of the only pieces of 'advice' I ever followed from Virgo._

"Hey Lucy, what brings you here today?" He asked as I reached him and I answered cheerily, "Natsu invited me to come today."

"Oh yeah? Must be planning something stupid."

"Sometimes the stupidest things can be the most charming." I told him honestly and he grinned a little, which happened to be the first time I had ever seen Gray smile. I decided I liked it.

"You think?"

I nodded and he tilted his head, studying me, "You seem very honest."

"Why would I lie?" I tilted my head back as he shook his head, "I never said you would. It's just… Natsu doesn't choose the best women to date."

"Well we aren't dating…" I murmured, adding the silent 'yet' in my mind, before asking curiously as he began to lead me in through the massive garage where two bright red fire trucks sat, side by side.

"What sort of women does he usually date?"

"Idiots. Liars. Cheaters. You name it." Gray frowned as I pouted, "I like to think I do the intelligent thing well, I only lie about my parking ticket collection and I cheat at Monopoly every chance I get."

His lips twitched as he continued to walk, beckoning me to follow him towards a door that had 'idiots' marked on it. I had to assume it was some sort of staff room.

"I'll have to tell Natsu about that."

"Oh please don't, he'll never marry me if he knows!" I pleaded empathically, unaware of the curious eyes turning towards us as we entered. I always had the habit of giving someone my utmost attention when I was pleading for my well being - whether playfully or not - and Gray shook his head, dark eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You are a sick human Lucy. Cheating at Monolopy. Horrible. Unforgivable."

"I just steal all the get out of jail free cards at the start of the game!" I argued, before crossing my arms, "I'm sorry Gray, but I have a thing for firemen with pink hair. So you cannot live after hearing my dirty secrets. Please assume the position, I'll make it as painless as possible."

"Can you say that in bed?" I stilled when I heard Natsu's voice and a few other chuckles. I gave Gray a grin before turning to Natsu, "Out of context, this sounds bad."

"It sounds pretty hot in the right context." He smirked, walking over to me, "So what's it that you cheat at?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about. Come in for a friendly hug."

"Are you trying to distract me?" I looped my arms around his waist and gave him a tight squeeze, happy that this was our first official hug and a little embarrassed that I was so happy about it.

He gave a tight squeeze back, grinning when we separated.

"Now what were you saying about cheating?" I flirted shamelessly, ignoring the eyes around me as he stared, "Ohz I've forgotten. What cheating?"

I tapped his nose, "Good Natsu. Want a treat?" I riffled through my bag, pulling out a delicately wrapped chocolate slice.

"Is that for me?"

"Indeed it is." I handed it to him, grinning when he peeked inside the little paper bag, "We had some extras at work so I grabbed one for you."

"You're the best."

"I know."

"So humble too."

"I know." I crossed my arms underneath my chest, smiling a little smugly when his eyes dropped down to my bust before returning to my eyes.

"Natsu, are you gonna introduce us?" I glanced over his shoulder, using my tippy toes to notice the shit-eating grin on the crew of firemen lounging around.

"No." Natsu replied, grabbing my hand, "Want to use the pole?"

"Yours or someone else's?" I followed curiously, unable to help myself as he snorted, "Stop that. I'm trying to ignore you looking like the finest thing in the world. Sexual innuendo won't help me."

"Yes Master, any other requests?" I piped cheekily and he squeezed my hand a little, just hard enough to make me gasp and try and wiggle out of his grip.

We climbed a set of large stairs that proceeded into an office room, where a silver thick pole sat.

"Do you guys use this often?" I peered down the circular shaped hole in the floor as he shook his head, "Not really. The oldies used it a lot more than my crew."

"But you are allowed to use it?"

"Of course. Don't you trust me?"

I sent him a coy little smile, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

He chuckled, walking over to watch me grip the pole, "So how is this going to show me how you behave under pressure?"

"It's not. I just wanted to see you use the pole. I don't really have a plan for the pressure." I gasped at his words, "You sneak! You tricked me."

"Guilty." He smirked and I laughed, "Okay, so how do I do this?"

"Wrap your legs around it, use these hands to steady yourself and lightly slide down. Don't grip too hard, or you'll get sore palms."

"You told me not to use innuendo and then just broke the record for the most sexual innuendo in one sentence. You're filthy."

"You love it." He teased and I winked, stating, "Yeah, I do." Then I stepped out and wrapped my other leg around the pole, sliding down it quickly.

Once my feet touched the bottom, I laughed, calling up, "Natsu, that was awesome!"

I moved away, waiting for him to come down and he did so with practiced ease, grinning beautifully, "I know. Impressed?"

"Immensely. Can we-"

"Natsu!" A sharp voice snapped which made me look over. A lady stomped towards us, with snow white hair and the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen. A dark aura surrounded her.

I blinked in surprise, "Who is that?"

"Health and safety liaison." He whispered in horror and I glanced at him, his usual tanned skin turning pale white.

"You know that nobody outside the crew can use the pole. What is the meaning of this? If she were to hurt herself, she could sue us. Do you think before you do anything-"

She stopped abruptly when Natsu kissed me on the cheek, "Don't hate me for this."

I stared at him confusedly before jumping as he bolted past her. She blinked.

I blinked.

A slow smile crawled up on my face.

 _Works well under pressure?_

 _Hell no_.

* * *

 **Only two (or so) more chapters and then this short story is DUN.**

 **Omg guys, your comments make my day so thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **This book should be finished within the week or so ^^**

 **Let me know if you liked this chapter with a review and I'll see you all next time!**

 **As always losers, stay fresh**

 **xo freshprincess**


	12. Chapter 12

**Overlook the lack of proof-read and enjoy grumpy Gajeel**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

I was on my fourth drink of the home-made Sangria Aries had made for the annual Christmas party when my phone rang. It was just a little past five when I checked my vibrating phone, laughing at the joke Taus told to Capricorn blindly before sliding my thumb to answer it.

"Hey Wendy!" I chirped, handing my drink off to Libra as I wandered out of the shop so I could better hear her. The last look I got of inside was Aquarius reluctantly kissing Scorpio on the cheek, under a smartly placed mistletoe.

"Lucy?" A deep voice queried and I blinked, "Natsu?" I checked the phone again with a confused pout, wondering if I had more alcohol then I thought when his voice came through the phone receiver.

"Yeah. Hey, sorry about calling. Wendy has your number and… look, can you come to my place?"

My slightly tipsy, puzzled brain worked overtime, wondering if this was a booty call. But then of course, that led to the question if Natsu and I hadn't dated, let alone have sex then how the _flippidy_ hell can he presume to booty call me?

"What for?" I asked suspiciously, sitting down in the window ledge as a bout of swaying vision attacked me. I resisted the urge to close my eyes, knowing that it would make me feel either drunk or instantly tired.

I was a moderate tipsy, probably just over the limit.

"Wendy came home from school late today and she's really upset. She hasn't come out of her room for an hour and won't talk to Gajeel or I. When I suggested someone she would talk to, she said you." His voice shook a little and my heart squeezed, both for Wendy and a worried Natsu.

"What's your address?"

"144 Lemon Street. Unit 72. Just buzz and I'll let you up."

"Okay. I'll be there soon." I replied, before adding, "Are you okay?"

He was quiet for a few long seconds, "I think I saw a black eye."

My stomach dropped as worry began to settle in, "See you soon." We hung up without any farewells and I walked back inside, spying a completely sober King, who was the only one and the owner of the cafe.

"King, I have to go but I can't drive. Can you drive me there?" I asked him immediately and he noticed my urgency so he nodded, "Grab your things while I pull my car around. What's the address?"

"144 Lemon Street."

"It's only a few minutes away." He informed me and I bit my lip, keeping my thoughts quiet and grabbed my bag, scarf and mittens. I farewelled everyone as a group before ducking out, climbing into King's lovely smelling car.

The drive was quiet, and it allowed me to process — albeit a little slowly — what Natsu had said.

 _Why would Wendy have a black eye?_

 _A fight?_

Nerves curled inside me and I wished that Wendy was okay. That she wasn't seriously hurt, I knew how vicious High School fights could be.

"Is everything okay?" King asked me, cutting off my thoughts and I glanced over, mustering a small smile, "My friend just needs some help."

He turned into a Street and slowed down, "Call me if you need to be picked up or anything." I reached over and pressed a soft kiss to his stubbly cheek.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas!"

As I climbed out, I smiled slightly as his returned seasonal farewell before climbing the stairs. I pressed the 72 button on the intercom and heard Natsu state, "It doesn't matter if she's some random girl. The point is, Wendy trusts her and so do I."

My cheeks burnt pink at the end of a conversation I just witness and I spoke up, "Natsu? I'm here."

A loud buzz made me push against the door as Natsu spoke, "Don't take the elevator, it's busted. Fifth floor."

"Okay."

After taking two steps at a time, and feeling just a touch more sober, I reached the fifth floor and huffed, counting down from 64 with shaky breathing and an unsettled stomach. Once I reached 72, I rapped on it loudly, jumping in surprise when Natsu pulled it open.

He smiled wearily and moved to the side to let me in. A taller, slightly older man with long black hair stood a bit further down the hallway. He greeted me with a scowl and I cocked my eyebrow back, "Got a problem?"

 _Ooo, still tipsy._

His scowl fell into something like shock as Natsu sniffed me hesitantly, "Alcohol?"

 _Did he just sniff me?_

"Christmas Party. Only had a few." I told him and he smiled a little wider, "I'll watch for the slurring but you seem fine."

"I'm always fine." I teased before my small smile vanished, "Where's Wendy's room?"

Natsu walked out in front of me, and led the way, before Gajeel stopped me with a hand on the arm. I stared at the hand for a very long moment, as he hissed, "I don't get why she'd ask for some stranger. Juvia would be happy to come and sort things out."

"Maybe it's because your Juvia would 'sort things out' instead of listening. And does it really matter where she's getting the help from, as long as she's getting help?" I remarked, before going into my tippy toes, the alcohol making me a whole lot braver than usual.

I spoke with a thinly veiled threat and little to no self control, "If you don't let go of me right now, I'm going to take you tongue and shove it somewhere unpleasant. And if that's not enough for you, let me know. I can also rip off your fingernails and stick them in your vampire-looking eyes."

 _Aaaand you are not drinking until Next Year._

I could feel apart of me sigh and shake their head, but unfortunately, I was a multi-levelled drunk. One of these levels was slight violence with threats I could never do.

Gajeel let go of me with a start, probably not expecting someone like me, to say anything like that. Natsu, who had been watching the skeptical with 'battle ready' eyes, instantly relaxed and shot me an amused smile.

The door he stood beside had a pink sign reading 'Go Away' and a few butterfly stickers on the varnished wood. He knocked on it softly and called, "Wendy?"

"Go away." She croaked as Natsu glanced at me, clearly worried and at a loss of what to do. I moved closer, nodding to him. I noticed Gajeel inch closer as well as I stated cautiously.

"Wendy, love. It's me, Lucy."

She didn't reply and I tapped my nails against the door, "Will you let me in? I just want to talk."

"Just you?" Her voice shook and I pressed my palm flat against the door, closing my eyes at the tear-jerking response her watery voice gave my insides.

I bit my lip and said softly, "Yes. Just me."

We all waited until the lock clicked. Gajeel went to walk forward, to push open the gap she had given me. He seemed like the type of guy who got given an inch, and then took a mile.

I held my hand out, ready to stop him but Natsu beat him to it. Whilst they whisper/argued, I slid inside and shut the door behind me, locking it.

Wendy was curled up on the bed, and I glanced around curiously, readying myself for whatever had happened today to spark this reaction. The room was quiet large, decorated with wind chimes and a very whimsical taste.

I quite liked it.

"I don't like your cousin. Natsu is great, Gajeel is a bit of a brute." I told her seriously, biting my lip at her little sniffle. I sat down at her computer table, sliding my butt into the very comfy chair.

I noticed the slight bruising around her left eye first and asked softly, "What's up Wendy?"

"You didn't have to come. I would have been fine, eventually." She croaked and I reached over, softly brushing the hair off her face.

"I wanted to come. Natsu is really worried."

She took a shaky breath in, "I didn't mean to worry him."

"The thing about family, is that they worry anyway. Especially when it comes to things like this." I asserted, and she nodded, sitting up. Her eyes were ringed red and watery, the bruise much more apparent with the paleness of her skin. She brushed hair hair away from her face and wiped a fist under her nose, suddenly looking much younger than she was.

My heart throbbed and I resisted the urge to grab her tightly and tuck her into my arms.

"It was the last day of school today." She croaked, and I nodded, "I heard. Rough day?"

She laughed sadly, "Romeo wanted to kiss me. The whole class was just watching."

I assumed Romeo was one of her classmates.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I coaxed softly, and frowned when she shook her head.

"He's, one of the 'cool guys'. It's really stupid. He chooses one girl at the start of the year to share his year's end kiss with."

That was ridiculously stupid. I didn't voice my opinion, letting her get it out, and her shoulders shook.

"I didn't want too. Nobody told me he had chosen me until that morning and I tried to explain-" Her voice broke and I reached over to her, placing my hand on hers. Her deep blue eyes found mine and I mustered a small smile.

"Your first kiss?" I guessed, and she gulped.

"Yeah. But I didn't really care about that. He didn't listen to what I was saying, the class was so loud. They kept egging him on and I kept saying no. They thought I was just joking around."

I listened intently, feeling all sorts of terrible for her, when she closed her eyes, "I managed to get them all to stop, but… I had to tell them that I didn't like…"

I waited patiently for a few moments before realising how tight her lips were pushed together, a subconscious way for her to keep whatever she wanted a secret.

Then it clicked, and my stomach twisted in knots.

 _Oh no._

 _Nobody wants to be forced to tell something like that in an open situation._

"That you like girls."

"They all started laughing." She sobbed loudly, her voice hiccuping with every breath in, "The guys just kept laughing. Romeo and a few didn't laugh, but they didn't defend me. I was stuck in the middle of this circle and they were…"

"Oh Wendy…" I murmured, tightening my grasp on her hand as she shook her head, "Then this girl. I don't even know her name, she called me a… lesbian bitch. I don't know why, I've never spoken to her before. But she did, and I snapped."

Her hand twisted and clenched on mine, "I just started hitting her, I couldn't stop. I was so humiliated and angry. We fought for a bit before the teachers dragged me off. When I tried to explain it to them, they said it was an 'isolated event' and it would be wise if I didn't tell anyone. They didn't care."

Her whole body shook with violent tremors and I stood up to wrap my arms around her, hugging her tightly. She cried in my arms, going quiet then loud over and over again.

* * *

"I'm just going to talk to Gajeel and Natsu. Did you want a drink of water?"

"Yes please." Wendy smiled weakly, tucked under her covers, "And chocolate too."

"You got it girl. I'll be right back." I went to walk out, opening the door when she stopped me, "Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

I simply smiled and slipped out, closing the door behind me. Natsu and Gajeel, who were sitting on the floor, stood up quickly and I pointed down the hallway, "Kitchen?"

Natsu nodded, leading the way silently and we entered the kitchen as I pressed my hand against the bench to steady myself.

"She's really upset. A kid named Romeo wanted to kiss her at the end of the school year, and she didn't want too for personal reasons. Ended up getting laughed at and after some twiggy bitch called her a name, got into a fight."

Gajeel instantly growled, "So they laughed at her because she didn't want to kiss that punk?"

"What the fuck. What's his last name? Did she tell you? Why didn't the school call us?"

I shook my head, searching for a bottle of water in the fridge and grabbing a chocolate bar. I grabbed another for myself, a little hungry.

"Teachers told her to keep it quiet, said it was an 'isolated incident'." I informed them before adding, "She needs to tell you the reason behind not wanting to kiss Romeo. It's not something I can just tell you."

Natsu who had been watching me grab the things from his fridge, glanced at Gajeel. He nodded in reply and I took a deep breath in, "Okay. I'll go see if she's willing to talk to you guys. I don't know your stance on the… Just keep an open mind? She's really hurt."

They both nodded silently and I made my way to Wendy's room, to preoccupied with the task to really sneak a peek at Natsu's place.

I knocked gently on the door and walked in, leaving it open for the guys to loiter at the door.

"Wendy. Gajeel and Natsu want talk to you. Is that okay?" I asked her softly and she sat up, wiping at her eyes. I sat beside her, placing her water bottle and a chocolate in her lap.

"Yeah." She muttered softly and they both threaded in cautiously, eyes careful and lips pressed together. Natsu sat at the end of the bed while Gajeel sat in the desk chair.

It was quiet for a few long minutes and I wrapped an arm around Wendy, hoping to coax her gently and offer support. She leaned against me and closed her eyes.

"I'm… I like girls."

Gajeel's eyes widened as Wendy whispered, "I didn't want my first kiss to be with a boy because it's just not right."

They were both quiet, clearly processing this information and I gave her a soft squeeze.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed, burying her head in her hands and Natsu moved closer, reaching out to place a hand on her knee.

"Hey. Don't you dare apologise. It's your choice who you are into, we'd never judge you for that. Or anything." He stated as Gajeel agreed, coming around the side of the bed to lay a hand on her head.

"Yeah Wends, don't ever think we won't have your back. I'm just pissed the school didn't do anything for the situation."

Wendy shook her head, "They probably didn't want the trouble."

"We are going to make trouble. What's that punk's last name? Romeo…?" Natsu encouraged as Gajeel laughed, which made me look at him horrified.

What sort of laugh was that…

"Yeah! I bet he'd like to meet my lucky silver club. Give him a little knock over the head."

Wendy laughed a little and both men leapt at the sound like excited puppies. I smiled and giggled when Natsu grinned.

"Maybe light him on fire…"

"You guys are so stupid." She laughed and I silently agreed, watching Natsu joke and cheer her up.

 _Vulnerability, check._

* * *

 **There is not much Nalu in this chapter. Needed a little bit of plot for the second last chapter. Boy, am I glad this is a short story because WOW.**

 **ITS CHRISTMAS HERE SO MERRY CHRISTMAS YE LITTLE SHITS**

 **The final chapter: which will be the DATE is up in a few hours (?)**

 **If you want to check out my new one shot 'Game Night' head on over to my profile. Also take a look at the upcoming works.**

 **A Christmas special will be out tomorrow so be onnnn the look out .**

 **See you guys soon!**

 **Stay fresh and festive!**

 **xo freshprincess**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

I stared at the blemish on my face in thinly veiled threat, annoyed that it wasn't there _yesterday_ when I had no plans; but decided to show up on the night I had a date.

A long awaited, date with a possible sex partner and love interest.

 _Isn't it a little cliche that I would get a spot?_

 _Why is my life following some cheesy short story?_

I grumbled lowly, dabbing a little more concealer over the redness on my forehead, before applying a careful coat of mascara. Luckily I had moved my hand away to blink twice, because Taurus came slamming into my bedroom, shirtless and dirty.

I eyed him, calming my racing heart, "Can I get you a cold beverage or another pillow?"

"Huh?" He responded, confused as I remarked sassily, "Well, I just assumed since you let yourself in like it's a hotel room, you would like to stay at the 'Knock First, You Little Shit' manor."

He blinked before cracking a smile, "Ah. I've missed sassy nervous date Lucy."

"I hope you bite your tongue while having a manzilian."

"I don't get those. Waxing near your privates makes my eyes roll to the back of my head."

"I'm about to do just that unless you remove your head from your ass and knock." I told him seriously, turning back to the mirror to finish my other eye. He sighed when he noticed I was ignoring him and left the room, closing the door silently.

A second later, a light tap meet my ears and I opened my mouth to inform him he could come in, when he walked in a second later.

My eye twitched as I growled, "What's the point of _knocking_ if you are just going to come in without waiting for my permission?"

"You are such a grumpy cat when you get ready for dates." He informed me and I pouted, falling down on the bed with a groan, "I have a sore. I pride myself on having a milky complexion, not cream with cherries in it."

"Where is it?" He collapsed on the bed beside me and I rolled towards him, pointing to the monstrosity on my forehead. He leaned closer, squinting, "I can't see it."

"It's flipping there." I rubbed my finger into it gently and he scoffed, "Don't touch it. That will make it worse."

"So it _is_ there!" I crowed sadly and he laughed right in my face, which only angered me further. I waited out his laughter before reaching over and pinching his ear with my nails. He squawked in pain, flailing and trying to pry his poor ear out of my grip.

"You. Aren't. Helping." I twisted the top of his ear a little bit, and his big meaty hands managed to pry my nails out of his flesh. He rubbed his ear with a wince, glaring at me petulantly.

I matched the glare and we laid there, just staring at each other.

"So where are you going tonight?"

"A Steakhouse. I'm having ribs." I informed him, sitting up to spray some perfume and check the time. Taurus cracked a grin, "No salad for Lady Lucy Heartfilia?"

"The man has seen me with a child's bandaid on my head, and oily hair. I think he can handle the horrifying sight of me with sauce on my face."

"You, are the woman of women everywhere." He gazed at me approvingly as I held up two pairs of shoes. He pointed to the boots and I pulled them on, liking the way they complimented my navy blue skirt and black shirt.

"Necklace?"

"No. Earrings." He told me, watching as I ruffled through my jewellery box, "The heart ones would be nice with that shirt."

"Black or blue?"

"Always black. It's nighttime. Be edgy."

I inspected the earrings with a pout, "You don't think it's too grunge-y?"

"Lucy, compared to your sixteen year old self that had died hair and wore spikes on your clothes — it's fine." He snickered a little as I threw him a look, "Don't pick on punk Lucy. She was going through a moment."

"Two years is a lengthy moment."

I opened my mouth to verbally destroy him when my phone rang. I picked it up and smiled, answering it playfully, "Are you calling to cancel and run for your life?"

"Smart guy." Taurus mumbled and I picked up a brush to lob it at him.

A husky chuckle met my ears, "Actually, I was just calling to let you know I'm outside and it's a little chilly so whatever cute outfit you have on, put on an even cuter jacket."

I smiled at his thoughtfulness, "Thank you for the heads up. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Take your time."

After I hung up, I collected my bag and a light jacket, and gave myself one more critical glance in the mirror. I turned to Taurus and held out my hands, "Well?"

He grinned, "Are you fishing for compliments? Because you have a guy downstairs that will _happily_ tell you how gorgeous you are."

I snorted, pushing past him playfully, "I am the woman, of women. I don't need my dates validation. I know I look good."

He followed me out, then down the stairs. I rolled my eyes at his 'tag-a-long' antics and asked, "Do you have plans for tonight?"

Taurus was what I liked to call a 'party-type'. In fact, he almost always had plans but if I ever asked for a chill night with Netflix and popcorn — caramel only because we both hated butter — he'd be there within a heartbeat. Since we'd known each other since we were tiny things, I could honestly say, Taurus was one of my closest friends — family even.

"I have a pack of cold beer, a comfortable chair and a decent view out the window." He informed me, giving a little smile when I glanced over in confusion, "I also have a water gun that I am ready to pretend is a shotgun for the sake of looking threatening to the vermin taking you out tonight."

I laughed as I pulled open the door, my breath seizing at the sight of pink hair squashed down with a black beanie. Natsu looked up from his phone at the same time I glanced over his outfit, a black leather jacket with a grey shirt fitting snugly against his impressive abdomen. Then to top it off, a pair of dark blue jeans — he looked…

"Lucy. You're staring." Taurus whispered helpfully, and I felt my cheeks begin to turn pink at the knowing smile that spread across Natsu's incredibly attractive face. His teeth gleamed and the slightly sharper canines looked too sexy in the dim lighting of night.

I blinked when he chuckled softly and I cleared my throat weakly, "Sorry, you look great." I stepped down and leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his cheek as Taurus watched us closely.

He returned the greeting and once I leaned back, I smiled back at his small grin, "You look amazing."

I giggled and turned towards Taurus who stared down at Natsu threateningly, "She must be back with her panties _on_ by ten o'clock."

I snorted, wrapping my arms around his neck for a quick hug, ignoring his words entirely. He gave me a light squeeze back and Natsu chuckled, opting to stay quiet.

"You know, I'm partly obligated out of pure spite to hand my panties over to Natsu right now." I informed him, moving back as Taurus rose his eyebrow, "How are you going to get them off without revealing your spanx?"

I gasped horrified, "I do _not_ wear spanx."

 _How dare he!_

He grinned at my offended tone, reaching out to ruffle my hair but I slapped his hand away before it could reach it's destination.

I turned towards Natsu, repeatedly slapping his hands away from my body, refusing to give into his annoyance tactic.

"Ready to go?"

Natsu watched Taurus, who was now tugging on my hair and attempting to tickle my neck. My eye twitched and Natsu simply smiled, "Sure am."

I nodded and pinched Taurus's ear, "I'll be back by 1:00."

"One? What on earth are you two going to be doing until one in the morning?"

I ignored him and followed Natsu to his car, glancing back to find him watching us with a wide grin. I rolled my eyes when he waved boisterously from the steps, before turning back to Natsu. He surprised me by opening the door to his car, which looked to be a jeep but I couldn't be sure.

"I didn't think you were the chivalrous type."

"Is that an insult?"

"A comment." I smiled playfully, heart racing a little when he returned the smile with a grin, and bowed low, "My lady. Your steede awaits."

I coughed out a laugh and climbed in, "Thank you, good Sir."

* * *

"Do I have sauce on my face?" Natsu asked and I glanced up from my own ribs, extra saucy with chives sprinkled over the bbq sauce.

I eyed his tanned complexion with a small smile, noticing the splatters of sauce on his chin and cheeks.

"It's an attractive mess." I informed him, licking my thumb to get rid of the smear of sauce there. He grinned, "I can rub it on your face and we can be an attractive mess together?"

I snorted, "Is that your idea of 'romance'?"

"No. I just like my girls a little dirty."

I snickered behind my hand, leaning forward with a challenge in my tone, "Unfortunately for you, I'm not the type to get my hands dirty."

"I don't believe that. Even if you have the… _actions_ of someone raised in a corset, I can tell. You're wild, Lucy."

I laughed at his words, taking a sip of my drink before picking up another rib to chew into.

"So, what's your family like?" Natsu asked, the question innocent and I smiled, "Well, my mom passed away when I was young and my father is megalomaniac. And yours?"

"You know my family. Gajeel the grumpy and Wendy the wise."

I laughed, "What about your parents?"

"They left me at an adoption agency when I was three. Igneel, my adoptive father, raised me since then. He was a fireman." Natsu said breezily, and I got the feeling he really _didn't_ care that his birth parents dropped him off like nothing but trash. I wanted to apologise for their idiocy but followed his example and smiled at him.

"So you became a fireman because of Igneel?"

He grinned, "It was either that or my ability to accidentally start fires would put me away."

"Your hotness just can't compete with the stability of the universe, you poor thing." I teased, wiping my fingers on a napkin as he chuckled at my words.

"So you said your father is megalomaniac? Not a daddy's girl then?"

I shrugged, "He's a wealthy fool. Very controlling."

"Oh yeah? Is he famous?"

I pursed my lips, thinking before asking hesitantly, "Have you heard of Heartfilia and Co?"

Natsu blinked, "The international technology supplier and architecture company?"

I smiled, as he leaned back, giving me a slow looking over.

"I never expected you to be the pretty Heiress type." He didn't say it like a bad thing, more so that he was _entirely_ too amused at the fact I was an heiress.

"I try not to be." I giggled, before admitting, "My father and I have a touchy relationship. He tries to control me, I try to ignore him. Simple as that."

Natsu nodded understandingly, "I don't think I could handle being ignored by you. I'm addicted already."

I winced, "I should have warned you. I'm incredibly charming."

"I never stood a chance." Natsu sighed, his lips twitching and I giggled again, taking a long sip of my drink before a waiter wandered over and offered to take our plates. Once he had left, I tapped my nails on the table softly, "So, now that dinner is over, am I going home?"

"Do you want to go home?"

"Not really. But if you didn't have any plans…?" I wandered off, watching as he wiped his face with a napkin and waved the bill.

"I, do have a plan actually. But, we need to stop by somewhere. You don't mind?"

I inwardly squealed that the night wasn't over but took a second before chirping, "I don't mind at all."

The waiter brought the bill and I whipped my purse out, "Sorry, but I pay dutch."

Natsu blinked before smiling slowly, his dark eyes sparkling with amusement, "How about this, I pay for dinner, and you pay for dessert?"

"Dessert? I don't think I could eat another bite."

"You totally could." He argued playfully, "You decided this place on purpose to help me realise that you weren't going to be dainty and could eat a dozen ribs without so much as a complaint. You can handle some strawberry cheesecake."

"I brought you here because I've been craving ribs for a while."

"Then let me pay, and you can say you got _free_ ribs." Natsu challenged and for a long moment, we sat there, just _staring_ at each other. I felt heat spread from my toes to my ears, my heart racing a little faster at the silent challenge in his eyes. I tilted my head at him, an innocent smile on my lips and he smirked back.

My hand snapped out to grab the bill but he got there first, turning in his seat so he could place the money in as I groaned pitifully, annoyed he had been faster.

"It's first come, first serve, babe."

I blushed at his petname and shook my head, hiding my smile.

"I'm going to go freshen up. I'll meet you outside?"

* * *

"No, I'm telling _you_ , Klance is a thing! It's a beautiful, _beautiful_ thing." I argued with Natsu as he shook his head, my hand wrapped with his as he directed me along a path to the dessert shop he had chosen.

"I get that. I do. But if you are honestly saying, that Klance has more chemistry than Victuuri, I'm going to have to leave you here and find a date with sense."

I puffed my cheeks out in petulance, squeezing his hand, "You can't leave. I'm attached to you now. Sorry."

His steps faltered and I gazed up at him curiously, wondering how he would react. He shook my grip off his hand and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, a smile growing on his lips.

"I could think of worse things to be attached too."

Pink filled my cheeks as he steered me towards a little shop, that seemed to be closed. I frowned, turning to him to let him know when he pulled out his phone and peered through the windows.

I waited patiently, tucked into his side as a cold breeze brushed past us. I squeezed closer to him, using his body to block the chill as he rubbed a hand over my hair. I vaguely heard a woman answer the phone and he spoke, "Erza, come open the shop. I'm here with Lucy and we need dessert."

 _Erza?_

I gazed at the shop confused as Erza replied hastily and Natsu hung up.

"Erza's a cop, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but her family owns this place. She lives above it."

I blinked in surprise, before the door was pulled open to reveal a cozy Erza wearing slippers and mitts. She smiled at me, but shot Natsu a piercing glare which made him shudder a little. She dragged us in and turned a light on.

"Natsu, I sure hope you are paying for this." Erza warned as I eyed the dessert in the refrigerated shelf.

"Lucy is paying for it. We came to agreement that I'd pay for dinner and she'd pay for dessert." Natsu informed her and Erza frowned, gazing down at me, "Is this true?"

I smiled, "Yep."

"Well, I can't let you pay for it. Natsu, maybe but not you. You can just take what you want for free."

I opened my mouth to argue but she cut me off, "No discussion. Choose what you like." She handed the keys to Natsu and yawned, "I've been up for forty eight hours. Lock up when you leave and drop the keys by the precinct tomorrow."

"Sorry for waking you Erza." Lucy apologised sheepishly and the red haired beauty just smiled, "It's okay. You look lovely tonight Lucy. Good night."

"Good night." Natsu and I replied before she wandered out the back and disappeared. Once I was certain she was gone, I stomped over to Natsu and slapped his shoulder.

"You knew that Erza was going to give me the treats for free!" I whispered, annoyed that I hadn't realized sooner and he grinned, "I knew it was going to be a possibility. She thinks you walk on water."

"I'm going to put you on your ass, Peach." I hissed as he leaned closer, eyes darkening mischievously.

"Take your best shot, Vanilla."

* * *

I rolled onto my stomach, looking at Natsu with a sweet smile as he stared up at the city lights, the stars hard to see with all the artificial light surrounding us.

"So, you broke your nose in high school?"

Natsu nodded, turning his head towards me with a little grin, "Yep. Gray shoved me into a desk and I fell over it. It wasn't graceful. A lot of blood."

"I broke my collarbone skiing." I told him, pushing my hair off my neck to reveal the crooked bone. He reached out and brushed a hand against it, feeling where the bone wasn't set properly.

"I broke two bones in my last two fingers pulling a kid from a burning building." He lifted his hand and I grabbed it, already knowing it would be healed. Fortunately, I didn't care.

"I fractured my pelvic bone in gymnastics. Lost my foot and hit the high beam." Natsu winced as I turned flipped onto my back, feeling full and heavy under cover of night. We had gone to the park to eat our desserts and I hadn't realised how much I liked _talking_ about everything with Natsu.

"That would have been painful." Natsu stated and I laughed, "The pain made me faint. It was horrible. I can still feel this chip or crack where it hasn't fully healed, even though it's been a few years."

"Really?"

I nodded, before biting my lip, "Want to feel it?"

He licked his bottom lip, a slow smile spreading across his face, as he nodded quietly. He sat up and I wondered how to go about this. If he went up via my legs, any onlookers or passerby would definitely the wrong idea.

I lifted my shirt up a little, revealing my stomach before wiggling to bring my skirt a little further down my thighs, instead of sitting at my waist.

Natsu watched me closely, keeping his eyes on my face which I was grateful for.

I reached for his hand, and led it to my underwear, feeling for the spot where the hairline fracture had been. Once I brushed my fingers over it, I pressed his finger lightly to the divot there.

"Feel it?" I whispered, the heat in the air suddenly suffocating as I took a deep breath in, biting my lip as he brushed his fingers over that spot in wonder.

"Yeah. I do."

He glanced up and our eyes locked, leaving me breathless as he leaned down, "I have a bullet scar."

My eyes widened a little before I shuddered, his thumb slowly stroking that spot in a small sweeping motion.

"Really?"

He nodded, "Some crazy idiot started a fire down on thirty second street. He shot at anyone that tried to put it out. Got one in the shoulder, almost put me out of work, considering muscle and nerve damage."

"Was it through and through?" I questioned as he nodded, "Yep. Luckily, it didn't hit any important stuff. Just gave me a little problems with my sustainability in field at first but it came back after training."

I licked my lips, "Can I… see?"

He nodded, taking his hand away and facing away from me. I lifted his shirt and he placed his finger against the scar. I ran my nails over it lightly, and became fascinated with the shiver he made.

My eyes raked over his strong back, the muscles there but lean, not bulging like I had seen on previous boyfriends. Before I could stop myself, my hands slowly raked over his back, and he tensed a little just as I stopped around his lower back.

"Careful there." He sounded husky and the noise made my stomach fill with liquid heat and I inched closer, "Why?"

"Wandering hands always turn out to be something more."

I bit my lip to hide my smile, slowly sliding my nails against the line along his back, listening to his groan.

"It's all innocent." I told him playfully, and he glanced over his shoulder, giving me an amused, heat filled smirk. I licked my lips and smiled innocently, trying to ignore the way the small hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention.

He slowly shuffled to face me, dropping his shirt and took my hands, "Innocent? Let's not forget the discussion about nicknames for a dick."

"I wasn't the one turning up dripping wet to my work." I argued lightly, allowing him to tug me closer as he grinned, "I may have been arriving wet, but I wasn't the only one leaving wet."

I gasped at his crudeness, pinching the back of his neck with a laugh, "I'm not admitting to anything."

"You aren't denying it, either." He teased and I sighed, "Can you just shut up and kiss me?"

"I figured since I had a screening process for getting your number, I'd have to wait a year before any sort of kissing happened." He smirked and I leaned back, "Would you really wait a year?"

"Would _you_?"

I rolled my eyes, leaning forward to lightly brush my lips against his. His lips were chapped, but warm, so warm that it sent an immediate shiver up my spine. Our lips didn't match, which made my bottom lip slip between his, and he traced over it with his tongue. In response, I tentatively bit his lip. My eyes slipped closed and our lips moved together, sliding, cupping as my hands sifted into his hair and his wrapped around my back, pressing our bodies together.

My heart hammered in my chest wildly, and our noses brushed. Once we pulled away, I let out a breath of air, opening my eyes slowly to look at him.

"I'm never going to regret walking into your coffee shop."

A smile lit up my face and I giggled, leaning forward to press my cheek against his stubbly one.

"I'm never going to regret you parading yourself in my life, even if it took me awhile to get here."

Natsu chuckled, hot air brushing my ear as he stated, "I like a chase. And yours has the best rewards."

I snorted at cheesy line and pulled on his hair, surprised to find myself sitting in his lap but shrugging it off.

"So, what's the screening process here?"

I giggled, "Actually, it's fairly simple."

"Oh yeah?"

"You just have to carry me everywhere. Call me ridiculous pet names, send me love letters and proclaim your love to me by the end of the month."

He snorted, leaning forward to press his lips against mine harshly. I laughed into his kiss as he shuffled to his feet, carrying me the entire time. I momentarily marvelled at his ability to kiss, lift and stand up all at once.

I had a feeling that Natsu Drangeel was graceful when he _wanted_ to be.

"Better get started on that first one now, pumpkin."

"I don't like pumpkin."

"How about teacup?"

"Natsu, I feel like this isn't working out."

His laughter made me smile and I wrapped my legs around his waist, momentarily not caring that we were in public and he was carrying me like one would carry a baby monkey.

They say a coffee a day, keeps the grumpy away.

 _Of course, I wouldn't agree with that._

Maybe a coffee a day, takes my heart away.

* * *

 **And it is DONE.**

 **Writing the date was a lot harder than I thought…**

 **But it was a blast to write it and I couldn't believe all the support I got through this series. Even though it was a short story, I really felt like people liked it enough and to read your reviews was amazing. So thank you so much for all the love and I return it to you, one hundred percent.**

 **To keep things light, I'm not going to reply to any comments but I will post one that I couldn't help but shake my head at. Unfortunately, hate and disagreements go hand and hand when writing fanfiction so I'm not bothered with it at all. Like I said before, I don't force anyone to read my books and if you don't like it, you are more than welcome to leave a mean review but it's no skin off my back. I won't explain why I put certain things in the works I write because when somebody makes a big deal out of nothing, they can't accept that maybe,** _ **just maybe,**_ **they were wrong.**

 **But for future reference, and a happy smile sent to the guest who left this review;**

 **I made Wendy a lesbian because I ship her and Chelia :) have a lovely day.**

 _Not this story, too. I'm so sick and tired of every single fanfic out there becoming a damn lgbt morality play. I'm a lesbian and its too much. jfc. I notice that its nearly always straight white girls who do this. The writers on here that are actually lgbt tend to not be preachy about it and fit it into their stories more realistically, and they also don't tend to devote entire chapters to it to make themselves look better. Probably patting yourself on the back about what a great ally you are right now. God damn it. - Guest_

 **^ Seriously guys, this comment made me laugh so hard. It's ridiculous how people can get so defensive, so quickly. I'm not upset, just impervious because it was the biggest leap of the century.**

 **Moving on, there are new works coming VERY soon! There is also a Graylu one shot in my Colours collection, if anyone is interested.**

 **Like always guys, I hope you have an awesome new year**

 **(it's my birthday tomorrow so I'm sorry for the ridiculously late last chapter)**

 **Stay fresh, my kiddies**

 **xo freshprincess.**


End file.
